The Penny Cooper Realization
by JJ Louise
Summary: Sequel to "The Blue Lunchbox Conundrum".  Read that first.  Short little blurbs about what happens with Penny and Sheldon after Alex returns to the year 2029.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again.**

**So here's my sequel to "The Blue Lunchbox Conundrum". Just little pieces about what happens after Alex goes back to the year 2029.**

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory. **

**Any mistakes are my own, although I've tried to weed them out.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>They'd been 'official' for two months. They decided, after a few months of being with each other in their odd situation, that the day they'd sent their son Alex back to the year 2029, they were officially dating, exclusive, an item, committed.<p>

That was the first night they had told each other that they loved the other. Both had actually felt it a bit before they had actually said it aloud, but the timing had been perfect that night after Alex gone back to the future.

Penny had cried, and Sheldon had comforted her. She'd gotten her tears and a little snot on him, and to her he hadn't seemed to mind. He actually did, but his desire to comfort her outweighed his desire to ask her to stop getting her mucus all over him.

That's when she'd said it. Because when she had looked at his shirt, seen the mess she'd left, and noticed how he had seen it too, but didn't say anything, she knew then that they'd work out. It'd be forever.

He hadn't returned the sentiment to her right away though. He said it to her later that night, after they'd had sex and he'd gone to shower. He came back in to find that she'd laid out his Thursday pajamas for him, and warmed him a glass of milk.

She hadn't whined or complained once that he got up to shower each time they had intercourse. She'd kiss him before he left the bed and smile at him. He knew that what he was doing was obsessive compulsive. He knew that most likely any other woman would find it offensive that he left to wash away the evidence of their love making. The need to shower somehow implying that they were dirty, or that what they had just done was dirty. But Penny understood his need and didn't fault him for it. It was a quirk that had grown into an endearment.

He told her he loved her when he came back in the room. She smiled at him and pulled him to the bed.

He ended up taking three showers that night.

* * *

><p>So now it was January 18th, 2012. Their two month anniversary, and one week before Alex's estimated conception.<p>

That was the night they decided they'd start having sex without a condom. They were both excited, and nervous as hell. There was pressure on both sides. It was almost like it was their duty to have sex and get her knocked up. If they wanted to keep the timeline right, it's what they had to do.

But they both hated it as well. Damn timeline. It felt like their sex for the next few weeks was going to be a chore instead of them just being with each other. Any thought about trying to make each night special so that it didn't feel like a chore even felt forced.

And don't even get them started on getting married. Howard had made the mistake, and Sheldon had nearly fainted. On top of the pressure he'd been feeling, the thought had been running through his mind nearly non stop. It was going to be a shot gun wedding and he knew it. They couldn't plan the wedding they wanted, the one that Penny deserved, before January 24th, 2012.

Heck, he hadn't even proposed to her... again. Which was another added stress on Sheldon's part. Penny had told him it needed to be genuine. He needed to mean it. It was going to be a special moment. One they'd remember for the rest of their lives. He wanted it to be perfect for her because he loved her. He also never did anything less than perfect, and since he wasn't a mind reader, he had no clue what he was going to do to make it special for her.

* * *

><p>They sat down at Penny's kitchen table to enjoy their two month anniversary dinner.<p>

"We need to relax." Penny told Sheldon.

"Agreed. Stress on both our parts can hinder reproduction."

"Don't call it that." Penny waived a hand in front of her face. "That's our son you're talking about." she smiled at him. He gave a small smile back before returning his attention back to his plate of spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it.

After light dinner conversation about anything but what was to come, they moved things to her couch to watch a movie. They had watched the first half of Gone With The Wind that weekend, and they popped in the second half and snuggled together on the couch to watch the South fall to it's knees and the Carpet Baggers move in.

When Rhett proposed to Scarlett O'Hara, and kissed her nearly to the point of fainting, Penny turned to Sheldon. "Kiss me." she told him. It reminded him of the first time she'd said that to him. Sitting there on her couch. How nervous he'd been. How worried he was about germs. How worried he was about kissing his friend Penny.

This time, there was no hesitation. She molded her body to his. Just like Scarlett had to Rhett when he'd kissed the acceptance of his proposal right out of her.

All the stress, the pressure, the nerves… they melted away as the two made out like teenagers on Penny's couch. Before they knew it, Bonnie Blue Butler was born, and Penny broke their kiss and stood, taking Sheldon's hand, and pulling him up with her before leading him to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Penny, what on earth are you doing?" Sheldon said, dropping his arms to his side's as he emerged from her bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.<p>

Penny was laying on the floor with her legs propped up and over the side of her bed. "I'm trying to help things along. What if tonight's the night? What if little Alex is swimming around in there right now." she said, putting her hands over her abdomen. "What if I wasn't doing this and gravity did it's thing… and then poof! No Alex."

Sheldon shook his head before sitting on the side of the bed next to her legs and looked down to her. "Penny, I highly doubt you took these kind's of precautions originally. From what I could tell, the boy was an accident. Nature simply took it's course."

"Well, enough has been screwed up all ready. I'm not messing something else up." she said, determination written all over her face. He wondered how long she'd stay like that. He'd been in the mood to hold her.

"Very well." he conceded, and then rose to dress in his Wednesday pajamas.


	2. The Proverbial Bus

**Good evening!**

**So here's more to my little sequel. There should be quite a few more chapters. I've got lots of ideas I've outlined already.**

**I don't own the characters or TBBT, but I own Alex.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>After three weeks of trying, making love on a nightly bases, sometimes more than once if the mood struck, (which it did more often than not) Penny was frustrated. She knew she was just stressing herself out, making things worse. But she had to know the second it happened.<p>

She'd spent so much damn money on pregnancy tests, and she was sure she'd spend a lot more. Alex was going to be difficult. He'd keep her guessing. It was driving her bonkers.

The timer dinged, and she picked up the stick she'd peed on only a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night. Penny had been so stressed. She'd cried almost every night. He had told her it'd be too soon to tell, that it'd take time for the change in her hormonal levels to be enough for those little sticks to register.<p>

But she still tested herself every day anyway.

However tonight was the night he alleviated some of that stress. Tonight she wouldn't cry because she was sad. If she did cry, it'd be because she was happy.

He had a question to ask her. And he genuinely meant it.

* * *

><p>Sheldon walked in to 4B, fiddling with the small, royal blue box in his pocket. He'd done this once before, and hadn't been nervous about it at all. Even now, he had no doubt she'd say yes, but still, he worried.<p>

"You didn't knock." Penny said, looked up at him from behind her kitchen island. Sheldon froze in place, next to her couch. He wasn't sure what his face looked like, but from Penny's expression, and how she hurried around the counter to go to his side, it probably wasn't good. "Sweetie are you alright?" she asked, placing her hands on his cheeks, making him focus on her.

"I… I…" he stuttered, then swallowed hard. He pulled out the small box and held it in front of her. Her eyes focused on the small box, and a Cheshire Cat grin spread across her face.

"I love you." he told her, and then took a deep breath. "I've asked you this once before, and you declined my offer. You cited that it was not genuine. That it was not from the heart. I believe this time I can tell you with certainty that it is." he said, and watched as tears threatened to spill from her bright green eyes.

"Leonard teased me today at work that I would 'throw him under the bus' for a chance at a Nobel. He most likely is right, although I mean that in the same proverbial sense that he did. But I found that while it is a distinct possibility that I would forgo my friendship with Leonard in

He paused to wipe a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "I can say with the utmost certainty that anything I ever do in my life, including when I win the Nobel, will ever be as important to me as you are." Sheldon got down on one knee in front of her and opened the box, revealing his Meemaw's ring. "Penny, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Penny nodded, "Yes." she smiled, and Sheldon plucked the ring from the box, and placed it on the appropriate finger of her left hand. She pulled on his shoulders so he would stand again, and she threw herself in to his arms, kissing him for all she was worth.

It was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to her. It meant just as much to her as when he said he loved her. She knew his lifelong dream was the Nobel. He'd just told her she was more important.

Penny pulled on Sheldon's shirt, tugging him to follow her to her bedroom. When her knees hit the edge of her mattress, she let herself fall back and pulled Sheldon down on top of her. They laid there and kissed for a while before Penny readjusted them so their heads were at the pillows.

"I love you." she told him and then kissed him again gently. "And little Alex loves you too." She kissed him one more time before snuggling herself against him.

It took Sheldon nearly ten seconds to catch on. Penny just watched his face go from puzzlement as to why she would bring up Alex at a time like this, who'd been back in his own time for months now. But she had said little. He was nearly as tall as Sheldon when he'd been here. He was in no way little…

Sheldon looked down at Penny, quirking an eyebrow. "Am I to understand that you are not referring to Alex, our son, who was here a few months ago?"

"Well, I'm referring to him. Just a much much smaller version." she smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

* * *

><p>It was only logical that Leonard moved in to Penny's apartment and Penny moved in with Sheldon. Leonard's old room would be converted into the nursery. After the baby came, well, then they'd worry about buying a house. Sheldon could only take so many changes at one time before his head exploded.<p>

Leonard was only slightly opposed to the idea. He was totally okay, actually way more okay than he thought he'd be, at the fact that he'd lost Penny for good. But it didn't mean it still didn't sting a little to be moving in to her old apartment. Lots of memories associated there. A little heart ache. But he'd get over it in time.

The landlord thought the boys were playing a joke on him. He thought he'd heard them wrong at first, and was supposed to be moving Sheldon in to apartment 4B . But after much reassurance, and having to drag Penny down to sign the lease forms for the changes, he'd believed them. It was just one of those things that he wasn't going to believe until he saw it.

So the arrangements had been made, moving day had been established, and on the first Saturday of March, Howard and Raj showed up and helped Penny and Leonard switch apartments.

It wasn't really that hard either. For the most part, Penny was donating what she could to the Good Will. There was furniture she no longer needed now that she'd be sharing a room and bed with Sheldon. She did keep her dresser, and her personal belongings, but everything else was either staying in the apartment, or getting donated to Good Will. Any furniture that Leonard didn't want went to Good Will as well.

* * *

><p>"We need a bigger bed." Penny said, once she'd finished putting her clothes away in the allotted space in Sheldon's closet. Well, now it was both their closet. (Some of the clothes ended up in the nursery. Penny had a lot of clothes.)<p>

"But there's nothing wrong with my current bed." Sheldon said, only letting a tiny bit of fear come across compared to what he was actually feeling.

"It's to small sweetie. We both barely fit in it now. Imagine when I'm huge. You'll be sleeping on the couch." she told him as she closed the closet door. She walked to his side and sat next to him on the bed. "I know this is a lot. I know things are changing fast. I appreciate everything you're doing, and how calm you're staying." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and took his hand in hers. "If you want to freak out now, you can." she smiled.

Sheldon took a deep breath. She watched as his eye twitched and his mouth quivered. And then he was calm. It wasn't quite what she was expecting, but if that was it, she'd take it.

"Better?" she asked, kissing his cheek again and he nodded.

"If we're to get a new bed, I'll need to do some research. I'd prefer to find this bed in a larger size if that is all right with you?" he asked.

She appreciated him asking. She nodded. "Just think, as soon as we get the new bed, we can have a lot of fun breaking it in."

Sheldon wanted to comment that he wasn't going to be buying a new bed if they were just going to break it… but then Penny watched as the realization of what she had implied crept across his face. He blushed ten different shades of red and nodded.

"I've also got a new roommate agreement for you to sign…" he started, but she cut him off.

"A what?"

"A new roommate agreement. Penny, please don't interrupt me." Sheldon rose from the bed next to her and walked out to the living room with Penny hot on his heels.

"Sheldon, I'm not your roommate. I'm not Leonard. I'm your fiancé. I'm going to be your wife. I'm harboring your child for God's sake!" Penny's hands were waiving here and there as she spoke. Sheldon sat at his computer.

"But Penny. You must understand. With your current condition, we must keep as much structure as possible. For your health and for Alex. What I'm suggesting is…"

"With MY current condition? No, this is OUR current condition. And I'm all for structure, but there is no way I'm signing a roommate agreement. I'm not your roommate. I'm willing to try to stick to a schedule, but I will not sign something you'd give to just anyone walking in off the street to be your roommate."

"Penny don't be absurd. I wouldn't let just anyone off the street be my roommate. Not unless they past the tests first. Which is another thing. You won't have to take the test." Sheldon smiled. He thought he's compromised rather well in that he was letting Penny bypass the standard testing typically required to cohabitate with him.

They argued like that for nearly two hours before Sheldon finally broke. He drew up a schedule for them both based off items in the agreement she refused to sign. He'd been about to schedule coitus, he had the "coi" typed in when Penny looked over his shoulder.

"If you type what I think you're about to type, it wont ever happen again." she warned him.

Sheldon backspaced, and the "coi" was gone.


	3. Can't Catch This Kind of Sick

**Evening.**

**I don't own the characters. Just Alex.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>Sheldon awoke to Penny scrambling to get out of bed. She had been tangled in the sheets and blankets. Sheldon's eyes opened just in time to see her sprinting from the bedroom, and a moment later he heard the bathroom door slam shut.<p>

Then he heard the vomiting.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny."

Knock Knock Knock "Penny."

Knock Knock Knock "Penny."

She'd heard him, but by God, she was in no mood to answer him as her empty stomach heaved what little there was right out of her. If he really wanted to make sure she was alright, he'd come in.

She was glad when he did. Sheldon pushed the door open slightly and peeked his head around to look down at Penny as she slumped her head against the cool tile of the bathroom floor.

"Penny?"

"Yes." she mumbled against the tile, willing herself to not heave again.

"I just waned to confirm that this was indeed what you would refer to as 'morning sickness' and not the early stages of some illness you may have acquired?"

Penny went to answer, but the moment she lifted her head, the nausea was back in full swing, and she rose and made it to the toilet just in time.

"I'm going to assume that this is 'morning sickness'. Do you require anything?" he asked as she coughed into the toilet.

All she could do was shake her head that she didn't.

"Very well." Sheldon said, and then he did what Penny thought was the unthinkable. He sat right down next to her on the bathroom floor, and placed his arm over her shoulder, patting it gently. "There, there."

Penny started laughing. It wasn't the best idea, because she felt nauseous from it, but she couldn't help it.

"You know, while it's referred to as 'morning sickness', you can actually be sick at any time of the day. The term comes from the fact that most women who experience morning sickness do so most strongly in the morning after waking."

He smiled at the small fact he had shared. Penny just rolled her eyes. "That's nice, sweetie."

After a few more minutes had gone by, and Penny hadn't vomited, Sheldon helped her up and deposited her on the couch.

"Breakfast?" he asked, and turned just in time to see Penny running back to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>They were naked. They were going to have sex. The first time in two weeks. Sheldon was thrilled.<p>

"Penny." Sheldon breathed out, nearly a whisper. He was on his back and she was, well, she was on top of him, but lower. Much lower.

"Hmm?" she asked, taking him out of her mouth and smiling.

Sheldon merely shook his head, at a loss for words at that moment. Penny loved that she could shut him up. Since he had nothing to say, she continued what she was doing.

"Penny, stop." he said, patting her shoulder. Her head popped back up again.

"Stop?" she smiled at him, asking as innocently as she could. Although, she was surprised he'd lasted as long as he had. He'd never lasted that long when she was doing that to him.

He simply nodded and she climbed up his body, stopping at strategic locations to plant gentle kisses, one of which was at that spot where, were he Alexander Skarsgard, that V shaped muscle would be curving downward by his upper thigh. Sheldon's leg jerked when she kissed him there, and the time for being coy was over.

Penny joked that was his magic button. That spot where she kissed him. It was the one that she discovered turned him from shy, nerdy Sheldon in to sex crazed animal Sheldon.

She'd just flipped the on switch.

Sheldon flipped them so he was above her.

Penny threw her hand up to her mouth and practically knocked Sheldon to the floor as she scrambled off the bed.

Once again, she barely made it to the bathroom.

She'd been so happy that night. She'd managed to eat a whole bowl of chicken noodle soup and keep it down. She was even feeling well enough for sex. And now, that all went straight to hell.

Sheldon brought her a glass of water and then sat next to Penny on the bathroom floor. He held her hair back, and then when she was done he helped her back to their bed.

"I really thought I was gonna keep that down tonight." she told him and he tucked her in. "I'm feeling better now. We can pick back up where we left off." she smiled. But Sheldon was having none of that. She wasn't well. She hadn't kept a decent meal down in over a week.

He'd helped her get in her pajamas, and now he was standing in front of her stark naked, getting ready to take his post-coitus shower.

They hadn't actually had sex, but it's been close enough to constitute a shower. Not to mention he'd been on the bathroom floor with her completely nude.

He told her it didn't matter and leaned down to kiss her forehead before excusing himself to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" Penny asked as she pulled back the shower curtain.

Sheldon nearly jumped out of his skin, as he hadn't heard her enter. He didn't even get a chance to respond before she stepped in and under the spray of hot water.

But after he watched her wet her hair, the way the water cascaded down her body, over her breasts, down her stomach, rolling over her thighs…

Sheldon swallowed hard, and Penny smiled.

Homo Novus. Ha!


	4. The Best Part of Waking Up

**Oh snap! Twice in one night.**

**But I won't be able to update again until next week.**

**I don't own the characters. Except for Alex.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>Penny flinched as her OBGYN rubbed the clear goo over her abdomen. It was her and Sheldon's first trip to see Penny's gyno, now OBGYN since she found out she was pregnant.<p>

The doctor placed the sonogram monitor on the goo and moved around until she found what she was looking for. "I'd say, based on what you filled out on your paperwork, and what I'm seeing here, you're about eight weeks."

Penny smiled at Sheldon, who was holding her hand (Although the public display of affection was not his cup of tea, he'd agreed because she'd been so nervous.). They both looked back to the monitor and watched as the doctor took a freeze frame of what was on the screen, and printed it out.

"Come back and see me in a month. We should be able to detect a heart beat then, okay?" the doctor smiled to them, handed them their picture, pointed out the baby, and left them to let Penny put her clothes back on.

Sheldon held the picture while Penny dressed and studied it.

"Penny," he said, sounding worried. "I lost him." Sheldon couldn't pick out from the picture any longer where the doctor had showed them Alex was.

Penny zipped up her jeans, and went to his side. She looked at the picture for a moment, and then pointed to a spot. "There he is." she said , and kissed him on the cheek before putting her shoes back on.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's Alex." Sheldon said, holding out the sonogram picture to Leonard, Howard and Raj. The guys took the picture and passed it between the three of them, admiring Sheldon's "handy work" as they stared at the black and while photo.<p>

"I don't see him." Howard said, and Raj nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sheldon said. He moved so he was standing behind his three friends and pointed towards the picture. "He's right…" he started to say, but froze. "Penny!" he called, and she came over from the kitchen where she'd been making dinner.

"He's right there sweetie." she said, pointing to the little peanut shape in the middle of the photo.

"Ah…" the four men said at once. Leonard looked to Sheldon, puzzled that his friend, this genius, couldn't seem to remember where his own son was on a sonogram picture. He asked him, and the two other friends and Penny all looked to Sheldon. He merely shrugged, but his eye and cheek twitched.

"It's okay sweetie." Penny said as she came back around and kissed his cheek. She could tell. She knew. He was scared. He hadn't told anyone, not even her, that that photo of their son had been his undoing. He'd managed to stay calm (for the most part) through all of this. Through most of Alex's inhabitance at the apartment, through exploring a new relationship with Penny, through branching out in ways he never thought he needed or wanted. He'd been his normal Sheldon self.

But the moment he saw the little fetus on that screen, the reality of everything hit him. It took everything in him not to faint, as he was prone to doing in front of crowds. But there was no crowd. This was one tiny, eight week old fetus that nearly brought him to his knees.

So now, when he looked at that photo, while proud (which he discovered was an interesting feeling over the current situation) it reminded him of how real this situation was, how everything would be changing. How there would be dirty diapers and vomit and snot nosed kids carrying who knows what kind of bacteria and germs and illnesses. He'd look at that picture, and see nothing, blinded by his fear. It just looked like black and white splotches.

* * *

><p>"Good night, Sheldon." Penny said as she stretched out on her back. A position Sheldon hated her sleeping in because she was prone to snore when laying like that.<p>

"Good night, Penny." he said, and then did something new. He pulled the blanket back and leaned down over her stomach. "Good night, Alex." he whispered, and placed a gentle kiss just below her belly button. He pulled the blanket back over Penny and laid on his side, facing her. She turned to her side to face him.

"What was that?" she asked.

Sheldon took her question as one of confusion, as if she hadn't noticed what he'd done or why. "While I realize that it is far to early for Alex to have developed ears or even the ability to comprehend what I said, I figured that the gesture was warranted as he is alive and exists here in this room, even though his existence centers around being incased in your uterus…"

Penny didn't let him finish. She wasn't confused about what he'd done, she'd just been shocked by it. Sure, he'd gotten a bit father figury when Alex had been with them a few months back, but what he'd done now… well, it was one of the sweetest, sexiest things she'd ever seen her entire life.

She took Sheldon by surprise, practically jumping on him as she knocked him on his back, straddling him, and smothering his lips with hers.

"Penny, what's gotten in to you?" Sheldon asked between kisses.

"I love you. So much." she told him.

* * *

><p>Penny only missed one thing from her old life. She didn't miss going out dancing and drinking. She didn't miss living on her own. She didn't miss her old apartment. But now that she was pregnant, she missed one thing, and one thing only.<p>

She inhaled as she sat at the island in 4B. Leonard had just poured them each a cup of coffee.

"Does Sheldon know you're here?" he asked. She shook her head. He gave her that goofy grin he had. Where he's all teeth, and his eyes squint shut.

He enjoyed the time that they had together each morning. He knew that their time was limited with Alex on the way. The group's lives were all changing, so he'd take what he could get, when he could, by any means necessary.

"Have you told him that you've been coming over?" Leonard asked her. Again, she shook her head as she took the cup in her hands, raising it to her lips, but not drinking. Only smelling.

She sat the mug back down on the counter, but kept her hands on it, letting the warmth of the hot coffee warm her through the mug.

"I make sure I'm home before he's up. And I appreciate you waking up early for me." she smiled, raising the cup back to her nose.

Leonard shrugged. "What are friends for?" he told her. They both had a good laugh at that.

When Penny had finished at 4B, she crept her way back in to 4A. She shut the door and started to turn around when she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of Sheldon.

"Where have you been?" he asked her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh I just went for a walk. I was restless." she told him. She started to head back towards him, towards the hall, but he stopped her and pulled her to him for a good morning kiss.

And that's when he smelled it.

"Did you drink coffee?" he asked her, his eyebrow quirking. He always reminded her of Spock when he did that.

"Of course not." she told him, lowering her head, trying to move past him. Curses! She was caught!

"Penny, don't lie to me. I can smell it." he told her, following her back to their bedroom. "Need I remind you the dangers of caffeine consumption during gestation…"

"No Sheldon, you don't have to remind me. I didn't drink any coffee, I promise." she said as she laid back down in bed. Drat, she'd never be able to sneak out again.

"But I smelled it. Penny, I don't think you're taking this very seriously." he told her, a bit exasperated at her blatant disregard for their unborn child.

"Oh for God's sake Sheldon, I was over at Leonard's! I've been over there every morning for two weeks now. He pours me a cup, and then…" Oh God, why was she so embarrassed over this?

"And then?" Sheldon urged her to finish her statement.

"I smell it." she said, laughing at the absurdity now that she'd said it out loud. The waste of a perfectly good cup of coffee so she could sit there and smell it for thirty minutes each morning. The fact that she got up before six a.m., and the fact that Leonard got up with her.

Leonard asked her why she didn't just do this at her place, but she told him having coffee in 4A would just be to tempting. If she came over to 4B to smell it, he could monitor her, and she could leave it when she was done, and it wouldn't be staring her in the face all day.

"You smell it?" Sheldon asked, a bit disbelieving.

"Yes. I go over to Leonard's, I wake him up at the butt crack of dawn, I make him start a pot of coffee, and then he pours me a cup and I sit there and I smell it."

Sheldon watched her for a moment more before sitting next to her on the bed and stared to sing her 'Soft Kitty'. She just looked at him, a bafflement written all over her face. When he'd finished singing, she asked him why he'd sang, because she wasn't sick.

"Withdrawal is a kind of sick." he told her, and she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick AN: The coffee tale was inspired by a coffee addicted friend at work, who, when she became pregnant, used to pour herself a cup every day, and make it like she'd drink it with sugar and milk, and then just hold it and smell it.**


	5. A Modern Nerdy Family

**Evening!**

**So here's another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and the favs. Sorry I hadn't said that before. :)**

**I don't own the characters, but I own Alex.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>The walls had been painted a baby blue. It had taken Penny nearly a week to decide on the right shade, and she'd painted countless numbers of tests on the walls before deciding, then changing her mind, then deciding again, and then changing her mind once more.<p>

"An acceptable shade." Sheldon had told her once she'd finished painting the entire room. Sure, she was only about twelve weeks, but she was so anxious for Alex to arrive. She wanted to get a leg up on everything. She wanted to make sure everything was ready.

Sheldon was rubbing off on her she figured.

"I saw these really cute stars and moon wall lights at Ikea that I'd love to put up on the wall over here." she told him. "And the crib will go there. The changing table here." she said, pointing to various spots in the room. "A little dresser there."

Penny picked back up her notepad and started writing. Sheldon came over and peered over her shoulder. She was making a list of everything they would need for little Alex. He made a mental note of everything she was writing down.

"It's nearly time for your appointment." he told her when she'd finished writing. "Perhaps afterwards we could go for dinner?"

Penny closed the notebook and looked over her shoulder at Sheldon. "Really?" She was a little thrown off. "But it's Friday. It's pizza and vintage video games night." She'd become accustomed to the schedule. Even before her and Sheldon started their family. It had become part of her routine if she wasn't going out with her girls. And some nights, she'd preferred to stay home and spend the evening with the four nerds than go out to a noisy, crowded club. She found she had more fun sitting in her sweats and a tank top watching them play whatever game they had dusted off that night.

"I just thought we could do something different." Sheldon said, glad that Penny had turned back to survey the room again, so she missed his eye and mouth twitching wildly.

She turned just as he'd gotten himself under control. She placed the back of her hand to his forehead. "You feeling alright?" she asked and smiled.

"I just thought that, perhaps, since we have missed 'Anything Can Happen Thursday' this month, we could make today 'Anything Can Happen Friday'." He gave her his best non creepy smile, and she smiled back, a bit leery, but willing to go with the break in routine if he was.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, operation baby blue is a go." Sheldon said as he peeked his head in to 4B where Leonard, Raj, and Howard sat. The three men nodded, waited for Penny and Sheldon to disappear down the stairs, and then headed over to 4A.<p>

* * *

><p>Penny didn't think she'd ever get used to the goop that the doctor put on her stomach. It was cold and slimy and just felt plain weird on her skin.<p>

"Ready mom and dad?" the doctor asked, and they both nodded. The doctor placed her instrument connected to the ultrasound machine on Penny's abdomen, moved it around slightly, and then stopped. "There we go." she smiled, and the sound that radiated through the room was music to Penny's ears.

"Sheldon." she smiled, a small tear rolling down her cheek. She looked to him, and watched as he silently counted the beats and timed them against his wrist watch. Penny grabbed for his hand, but it didn't sway his math, and soon he smiled, looking back at her.

"A strong heart beat." he told her. "Perfect for a fetus of twelve weeks." Sheldon told the doctor. The doctor would have been slightly put off if Penny hadn't warned her about Sheldon. She'd been prepared for this.

The drumming was intense, quick, and the most beautiful sound Penny had ever heard. Sheldon agreed. He'd noticed, lately, the primal urges springing within his body and mind. It had started with the sonogram photo of Alex. While that had scared him more than any bully ever had, it also awoke something within him. A need. A desire.

He remembered a story his mother had told him when he was younger. She and his father had had a dog. A great dane named Bear. Bear had been his mothers dog, and she'd loved him to pieces. Bear also loved his father, but it was obvious that Bear was his mothers dog.

When Mrs. Cooper had become pregnant with his other brother, everything started off fine, but when she started to show, the further along she had gotten in the pregnancy, the more protective Bear had gotten of her. By the time she was eight months, not one single male was allowed around her if Bear was present, and that included Sheldon's father.

One afternoon, his mother had been outside, and his father had come home from work. Just like they did every day he arrived home (before things headed south in their marriage), Sheldon's father approached his mother, and reached to her for a hug. Bear was opposed to this action, and escalated his protectiveness that day. He bit Sheldon's father. A few days later, they were giving Bear to a family they knew from church.

Sheldon felt the way Bear did. He wasn't sure if his father had felt the way he was feeling now, as his father had never discussed such things with him, so the only comparison he could make was to the story his mother had told him about Bear. He wanted to protect Penny and Alex. He wanted to make sure they were well provided for. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for them, even if their perfect wasn't his perfect.

The pair was given another photo of their son and sent on their way with another follow up appointment in a month. This time, now that he'd had the time to get used to it, Sheldon had no trouble picking out he image of his tiny son in the photo.

Penny kissed his cheek as she watched the soft expression and warm smile he gave the picture. It was the same smiled he'd give her sometimes. The smile that let her know, that showed her how much he really did love her. It was those little moments, where he was very 'un-Sheldon' that made her fall in love with him even more, and feel more special than anyone on the planet, because she knew no one else was privy to this side of him.

"I'm starving. What's for dinner?" she smiled to him as they exited the doctors office.

"Pizza" he smiled.

* * *

><p>They'd dined in at the pizza joint they normally got delivery from. Penny laughed at his attempt at breaking his routine. He's taking baby steps she told herself.<p>

Afterwards, Sheldon asked if they could stop by the comic book shop so he could pick up something he'd forgotten the day before. He kept his face turned out the side window, trying furiously to hide his twitching. Penny thought it was strange that Sheldon had forgotten something from the comic book store of all things, but then remembered that time he'd forgotten his keys, so it wasn't completely out of the realm of possibility.

After that, he'd asked if they could go to Pottery Barn. Penny was about to protest when he reminded her that she'd wanted to get some more pillows for the bed. (He was actually hoping she would forget about that silly nonsense about the decorative pillows for their bed, as he found no real need for them, considering people were not allowed in their room and the only purpose they seemed to serve was the extra task of taking them off at night and putting them back on in the morning, but he needed her distracted for another hour per Leonard's text.)

"Fine." she told him. "But I'm exhausted. After this, we're going home." Sheldon agreed that was acceptable, and they entered the store.

* * *

><p>'The eagle has landed.' was the text that Leonard got just as they finished putting the sheets on the crib. "They're here." he told Howard and Raj. Raj was practically jumping up and down clapping his hands. Howard and Leonard just watched as he righted himself.<p>

Penny was all hands and lips the second they got in the door. Sheldon was doing everything he could to sway her sudden change in mood and her advances. He was beat red because he knew his three friends were just in the other room waiting for them.

Penny noticed that Sheldon's body was more awkward that usual. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

Sheldon said the first thing that came to mind that he figured would succeed in getting her to go to the nursery. "I think perhaps we should revisit the choice in wall color for the nursery."

"What?" she said, eyebrow raising. "But I thought you liked that color." she told him. She thought about it a moment. "Damn, you're right. It's one shade to light. It's going to be over-stimulating." she said, and they both locked eyes at her comment and how she sounded just a bit like Sheldon.

But his plan worked, her plan to seduce him was forgotten and she walked right past him to the nursery.

"Surprise!" Leonard and Howard said in unison as soon as she opened the door, and Raj threw his arms up as they had done, but had said nothing, just smiled.

"Oh my God…" Penny whispered, instantly tearing up at the sight of the room. It was finished, and it was perfect.

There was a crib, changing table, dresser and rocking chair in the room. All four pieces of furniture matched, a solid oak with an elaborate swirl design carved throughout each piece. Penny first walked to the dresser where they had placed a picture of her and Sheldon. A picture she hadn't known existed. It was something that she knew you would see on any given night now-a-days. It was her and Sheldon on the couch, supposedly watching television, with Howard to her right, and Leonard to Sheldon's left in his chair, but Penny and Sheldon were looking at each other. Not blatantly, but she was sitting in her spot, right next him, leaning heavily on him, her arm through his, and her face tilted up slightly to catch a glimpse of him. Sheldon's face was still mostly directed at the television, but his eyes were diverted directly to her. He had that smile on his face that she loved so much. The soft, gentle, warm smile.

"Sheldon said you were getting an early start on the room… and we wanted to do something nice for you…" Leonard was saying, and Penny set down the photo and hugged him. Leonard hesitantly hugged her back, as Sheldon had discussed his protective tendency and the story about his mothers dog with him just the other day, and given all the changes in Sheldon's behavior and routine, he wasn't so sure anymore that Sheldon was above biting him if provoked.

Penny released Leonard and gave Howard a hug next. Howard, thankfully, didn't linger, as he had Bernadette now, and he only had eyes for her. Next was Raj, who gave a little squeak when she embraced him.

"Look in the crib." Howard said, and Penny headed over after releasing Raj. "My mom made those for you guys."

Penny peered in to the crib. The sheets were Back to the Future. She laughed through her tears which were now a steady stream down her cheeks. She admired the little Delorian's patterned across the sheets. "Where did you find the material?" she asked. She knew they didn't sell Back to the Future sheets. At least not since the 80's.

"They were mine. I had a set when I was a kid. My mom saved them." Howard said. Howard's mom saved everything of her son's, so it didn't surprise Penny.

"It's perfect in here guys. Thank you." she told them, heading over to the rocking chair to give it a test drive. On it sat the little blue elephant stuffed toy she'd picked up from Target a few weeks ago. She realized then that they'd become her family. All of them. It made sense that Alex referred to them as his uncles even though there was no blood relation. They really were a family to each other. Penny had never felt more loved then in that moment.


	6. Spicy

**Hello again.**

**Twice in one night, but that's because I won't be able to update again until after Christmas.**

**Thanks again for the love. :)**

**I don't own the characters, but I own Alex.**

**Side note: The story about Bear in the last chapter was what happened to my mother when she was pregnant with me, and she had to give up her beloved dog Bear because he bit my dad.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>"You guys go without me." Penny said as she walked in to the living room of 4A, plopping down in her spot on the couch, wearing her sweatpants and a lose fitting t-shirt.<p>

"But Penny, it's the mall." Leonard said. "You love the mall. We can go shoe shopping." he said, trying to bribe her.

Penny gave him a nasty look. "I said, I'm not going."

"Technically you said for us to go without you. Implying that you would be traveling alone. You never said you weren't going." Sheldon said, and the three other men waived at him to shut up before he really pissed Penny off. She was already giving Sheldon the look. The one that said she could hog tie and castrate him before he even knew what was happening.

"Whatever Sheldon. I'm saying it now, I'm not going." she snapped back.

"Buy why? You're the one who suggested we go to the mall in the first place." Sheldon said. "I've rearranged my schedule today to accommodate this trip. You implied that it was a necessary outing that required my presence."

He nearly sounded like he was whining. In fact, if Sheldon did whine, that's what it would sound like. Penny was already irritated, and her whining man-child of a fiancé was making it worse.

"Well then stick to your re-arranged schedule and go!" she practically growled at him. She gave each of them a look that said she'd hog-tie and castrate them if they didn't go right now. Sheldon and their three friends all took a tentative step back, all nodding as Penny flipped on the television.

"Just think man, you've got five more months of that." Raj said as the four men made their way down to Leonard's car, all heading to the mall, even though they had no reason to.

* * *

><p>Sheldon did as Leonard and Howard suggested, not knowing the relationship obligation he needed to stick to when your soon to be wife practically kicks you out of your own apartment and makes you go to the mall when you hate the mall to begin with, and were only going to accompany her in the first place.<p>

They'd told him to bring her home some flowers, which they'd stopped to help him pick out, and told him to tread carefully. Sheldon took their advice, as he had no prior comparison to this sort of situation, and even if their prior experiences were failures, they at least had more data on the subject than he did. He walked slowly in to the apartment and found that Penny was not in the living room nor the kitchen. He placed his keys in the bowl, set his messenger bag down on his desk chair, and with flowers in hand, a sweet little bouquet of daisies, headed to their bedroom. He opened the door slowly, peeking his head in, and dropped the bouquet with what he saw.

It appeared that every single piece of clothing Penny owned, (which was quite a bit) was strewn around the room. Good Lord he thought to himself. He was scared to enter. His room. His sanctuary. It was in shambles. His entire body nearly shook at the chaos.

He opened the door a little further, and took a hesitant step in to the room. He almost didn't notice Penny laying in the middle of the bed, surrounded by clothing, she nearly blended in in the dimly lit room.

"Sheldon?" she said, and he could hear that she'd been crying.

"Penny?" he asked, searching for her figure where her voice had come from. "What did you do?" he asked, finally snapping out of it and starting a mad pace around the room, picking clothing up from off the floor, draping it over his arm. He'd hardly even looked at her. His main focus was cleaning at the moment.

"I'm fat." she groaned, and started to cry again. "Nothing fits." she said between sobs. "I'm sorry I made such a mess." she continued as she scooted off the bed, knocking some clothes on to the floor as she did.

Sheldon straightened up for a moment, watching her bending over to pick up some of the clothing. "Fat? Penny…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm fat. Don't try to rationalize it. I know I'm pregnant, but I'm still fat."

Something clicked in his beautiful mind. He really was getting good at this whole pregnancy thing he thought to himself. "Is that why you declined the trip to the mall today?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I couldn't get any of my jeans to button." she told him as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I need to get some maternity clothes."

"We could have done that today." he told her. He was still upset about the room, but he also wanted to comfort her, without showing any signs that in any way reinforced that her leaving their room in this state was in any way acceptable behavior. Perhaps if she helped clean, he'd give her a chocolate?

No, no. He couldn't. Leonard had warned him about that.

Sheldon laid the items that he had collected from the floor on the bed and took Penny in his arms. She was a bit hesitant, but finally let her body rest in to his.

"Will you still love me when I'm huge and disgusting?" she asked, a little smile creeping on her face. She knew the answer, but she needed to hear it.

"You will not become 'fat and disgusting' Penny. You're pregnant. Weight gain is expected and a sign of health for you and the baby as long as it is within the standards set forth by your physician."

She snorted. "You know just how to make a girl feel special."

"Sarcasm?"

She just looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh, and get the good hot mustard." she told him, licking her lips just thinking about it.<p>

"But Penny. It's Friday, pizza and vintage video game night. Not Thai night. What in the world would you need hot mustard for?" he asked. She'd done something she hardly ever did. She called him at work. Not since her Age of Conan addiction had she done that.

"Exactly. I want it for the pizza." To her, this sounded completely rational.

"We just picked up a new bottle last week. There should be plenty left." he said, not wanting to make the detour on the way home with Leonard.

"Nope. All gone."

Sheldon grimaced. She'd really taken a liking to the hot mustard after Thai night the prior week. He hadn't realized that she'd been eating it with everything.

"Fine. Then expect a slight delay in our arrival." he told her. "Good bye Penny."

"Later Moonpie." she smiled on the other end of the line.

* * *

><p>Raj leaned over and whispered in to Howard's ear as they watched Penny douse her slices of pizza with the hot mustard Sheldon had brought home. She was practically salivating by the time she took her first bite, and then added a little more of the spicy condiment to her slice.<p>

Howard chuckled at Raj's comment. "Totally."

"What?" Penny asked, a mouth full of half chewed pizza.

"Nothing. It's just, that's an awful lot of mustard. And why are you putting it on your pizza?" Howard asked.

She gave them a slight look of annoyance. "Because I felt like it. Mind your own business."

"I believe Penny is experiencing 'pregnancy cravings'." Sheldon said.

"Am not." she retorted.

Sheldon sat his plate down. "Are to. You've been adding it to nearly every meal. May I remind you that two mornings ago you contemplated adding it to your French toast before I advised you against it. Noting that it would only increase the likelihood of you experiencing heartburn much earlier in the day than usual."

The other three men looked at Penny, unable to hide their slight disgust.

"Shut up Sheldon!" she said, pouring a little more mustard on her next bite.

"Dude, I wouldn't want to be Sheldon tonight." Raj whispered to Howard, waiving his hand sideways in front of his nose. Howard snickered.

Penny caught the gesture and threw a pepperoni at him.


	7. Don't You Want Me

**Holy been gone for forever Batman!**

**Sorry about that. Holiday, then out of state for two weeks. But I'm back!**

**So here's the next chapter. Will try to have another posted before the end of the week.**

**Thanks to those who commented and favorited and whatnot.**

**I don't own TBBT, but I own Alex.**

**BTW, this chapter is just random accounts, scattered throughout Penny's second trimester.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>Sheldon had read everything he could get his hands on when it came to expecting a child. He wanted to be prepared for anything that Penny threw at him. Figuratively and literally. Mostly the change in her hormone levels and how to avoid her crying or killing him in the middle of the night.<p>

But no amount of reading could have prepared him for what happened in the second trimester.

He'd thought they had a healthy sex life. It took a dip the first trimester, but he'd assured her that he still found her attractive, and showed her as often as she'd let him since she was less in the mood as usual.

But now?

When Penny first came to Sheldon, he'd been ecstatic, although he wouldn't readlily admit that, being a Homo Novus and all. But she'd given him the green light, and he'd taken control, because Sheldon liked being in control now that he knew what he was doing, and was more confident about it.

He'd worshiped her body, which was now showing that she was indeed with child. And although it at first made her a bit uncomfortable, the whole 'fat' thing, he'd been sure to show her that her baby bump was one of the sexiest things about her. She was caring his child. Her body was giving life, his offspring. She was precious. A goddess, if he believed in those, and she deserved to be worshiped as such.

That was their first time in a month. So when she was in the mood again the next day, twice, he'd felt like it was Saturnalia all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>The time where he tries not to be late for work again...<strong>

"Wait!" Penny called to him as he headed toward the front door. He chastised himself under his breath for dropping his keys as he'd fumbled for them in the bowl. "You didn't wake me up." she pouted.

"I thought perhaps this morning you would prefer to sleep in." he told her, smiling, trying oh so desperately to not let his face twitch.

Penny sauntered over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back against the door with a slight thud, and Sheldon swallowing hard.

"Come back to bed." she whispered in his ear before she slid her hands down to his chest.

"Penny, Leonard will be leaving for work," he checked his watch, "in approximately three minutes. He refuses to wait for me and be late to work again."

Her hands slid a little dower, grasping as his belt buckle. "I can take you." she grinned as she popped open the button on his trousers.

"Penny, I can't… oh dear Lord…" he moaned as her hand slid inside his pants. He was nearly a goner, ready to follow her back to the bedroom, when he was saved by his friend in 4B.

Knock knock. "Sheldon!"

Sheldon straightened back up and Penny pulled away, pouting slightly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, least he make the mistake again of kissing her on the mouth and end up late for work like he had two days ago.

"I must leave for work." he said in a hushed voice, and before she could protest, he'd opened the front door and called to Leonard that he was coming.

Leonard raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched Sheldon zip up his pants and put his belt back together.

"Don't ask." was all Sheldon said as they made their way down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>The time where he realized he would need to figure out how the heck they only had three children...<strong>

She watched as he stood at his white board. The show she'd been watching completely forgotten. All she could focus on was his long slender fingers and the way they gripped his Expo marker, slid it back and forth in his hand. The way his index finger lightly grazed his chin, and then how his index finger came to rest on his lip.

Penny got up from the couch, walked over to Sheldon, and gently grabbed his left hand. He looked down at her, and watched as she placed gentle kisses to the tips of each finger, then to his palm. His breathing increased slightly he noted, when she took his index finger and licked the underside of it from base to tip, and then took it slowly in her mouth, laving it with her tongue, sucking gently.

She kept her eyes locked with his, watching as his pupils dilated, his heart rate and breathing increased, and his eyes fluttered slightly. She kept eye contact with him when he moaned because she added his middle finger to the mix.

All the licking, sucking, moaning… Sheldon couldn't resist. He was so tired, so behind on his work he was going to have to answer to Gablehauser soon. But when Penny did that thing with her tongue, when she flicked it just so on his fingers, there was another part of him that he wished she'd be doing that too a different body part of his.

NO! Snap out of it Sheldon. She's using you. You read about this. The second trimester.

"Woman you are insatiable." he told her, trying to sound stern, but sounding more breathy and gasping at the end when she released his fingers with a slight pop.

"Touch me, Sheldon" she told him, bringing his hand that she still held down her body.

"I have… I have to work on…" he said, but when his fingers reached her center, he was done for.

The problem with Sheldon was that he was only just now experiencing a sex drive. He was a horny teenager who was fifteen years plus late to the party. Just having sex with Penny was enough to keep him interested, but sometimes, when she did things, he couldn't help himself. He was putty in her fingers. And the fact that he had the power to make her putty in his, well, that just added fuel to the sex fire that was burning in him now, thanks to Penny.

It baffled him that they only had three children.

* * *

><p><strong>The time he treated 4B like a church, and asked for sanctuary...<strong>

"Sanctuary! Please Leonard. I'll give you anything, and I mean anything, if you hide me here tonight." Sheldon said, bursting through his friends door.

Leonard, Howard, and Raj all looked up at their friend, who had shut the door to 4B behind him, and was leaning against it, heaving his chest, out of breath.

"What's wrong buddy?" Leonard smiled. He knew, of course, exactly what the issue was. He only lived across the hall, and while it was weird hearing his ex-girlfriend and his best friend having sex, it was hysterical these last few weeks. The pleas from Sheldon to be left alone, that he had to work, that he just wanted to watch an episode of Doctor Who in peace. Wait, don't do that on the kitchen counter because it'd take him hours to clean afterwards, not the desk because it'd take him just as long to clean.

"I just need one night. One night of uninterrupted REM sleep." Sheldon pleaded. His face was twitching madly.

"Why can't you get that back at your place?" Howard asked.

"Penny… hasn't been feeling well. If I'm to properly care for her, I need to be at my best." Sheldon answered cool and calm. It wasn't a lie in his book. She was ill, a type of ill, and he did need a good nights sleep if he had any chance of keeping up with her.

"If she's sick, you should be over there taking care of her dude." Raj scolded. "She's pregnant, give her a break."

"You can stay. What do I tell Penny if she comes looking for you?" Leonard asked, turning back to the movie him and the guys were watching.

"I've told her that I have a late meeting tonight at the University. You know how I feel about lying, however under the circumstances, it was a necessary evil. One I will make up to her once she is herself again." Sheldon said, then made his way back to Leonard's room.

Leonard didn't even bother to fight him on the fact that Sheldon just assumed he'd be sleeping in Leonard's bed. He'd give him a break this one time.

"Good night gentlemen." Sheldon said as he shut the bedroom door.

"What the hell was that about? Should we go check on Penny?" Raj asked.

"No. She's not sick." Leonard laughed. He picked up the copy of "What to Expect When You're Expecting" that Sheldon had gotten each of them, but apparently only Leonard had read. He turned to the section about the change in hormones and increased libido in the second trimester and showed it to Howard and Raj.

"That lucky bastard." Howard said.

* * *

><p><strong>The time he contemplated taking out a loan for the water bill...<strong>

"If it doesn't stop soon, I'll have to take a small loan from the bank just to pay the water bill." Sheldon said to Leonard, the only one of his three friends that he felt remotely comfortable talking to about this sort of thing.

"Have you tried telling her that you need a break sometimes?" Leonard asked as they sat and played classic Mario Brothers.

"Of course not! She'd think I wasn't attracted to her. She's already sensitive enough about her figure. Turning her down would, in her mind, cement her fear that I no longer find her attractive."

"Did you ever think that maybe you didn't have to shower every time. I mean, she's pregnant with your child…"

"Leonard, really. Don't be absurd." Sheldon said, reaching in his pocket to grab the small bottle of lotion he now had to keep there. He applied some to his arm where he was beginning to feel a bit itchy. A byproduct of all the showering. His skin, normally baby soft and smooth, was now cracked and dry from showering twice a day on average.

* * *

><p><strong>That one time in his office...<strong>

Sheldon was enjoying the peace and quiet of his office. Raj had taken the day off because his sister was in town. Sheldon had their office all to himself.

There was a knock at the door that took Sheldon out of his thoughts. He scowled at the door, "Enter." he said, and went back to looking at his whiteboard.

"Mr. Spock." he heard a familiar voice say, and turned to see Penny walking in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Penny, what a pleasant surprise." he told her and set down his marker. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help, Mr. Spock." she told him as she moved towards his desk, leaning against it.

"Penny, what are you doing?" he asked as she slowly started to untie the belt on the coat, letting it slowly fall open to reveal an outfit remarkably similar to that worn by T'Pring in the classic Star Trek episode Amok Time. Sheldon swallowed, hard.

She didn't answer him. She just let him take in the sight of her. She noticed his breathing increase, watched as his eyes raked over her. She let the coat fall to the floor and slowly made her way to Sheldon.

"Please, Spock. I need you. My blood is boiling. If you don't help me soon…" she said, but stopped as she reached up and placed a searing kiss on his neck.

It was surprising, really, how easy she got him to comply. She'd been wanting to do this with him in his office for a while now, but knew that it would take something special to get him to go along with it. She'd ordered this costume months ago, and had to send some last minute alterations given her growing belly, but the results were amazing. She'd spent all morning once Sheldon had left for work fixing her hair up in the intricate design from the character in the episode. Thank goodness for Google images. She'd even drawn in her eyebrows to arch up, and put on a pair of Vulcan ears she'd had Stuart at the comic book store order for her.

Sheldon wasted no time in pushing her back towards his desk, lifting her slightly to prop her on the edge of it, and pushing up the edge of the dress, revealing two things. Penny wasn't wearing the stockings that T'Pring was wearing in the episode, and she wasn't wearing panties either.

"Sweet sufferin' Jesus." he breathed out. This woman had him wrapped around her little finger.

He wasted no time in undoing his belt and the button and zipper on his pants and before either of them knew it, he was rocking with her on his desk, both of them trying to keep as quiet as possible, since this was his office, at the University, and someone could come knocking any moment. People passed up and down these halls all the time.

It was only a matter of minutes before she was biting into his shoulder to keep from crying out, and Sheldon was bent over her, shuddering as he reached the end with her.

As Penny straightened out the dress and Sheldon put himself to rights, they both stopped at the same time and kissed gently on the lips. The first time since she had walked in to his office.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." Penny told him as he hugged her to himself.

"Seduce me in my office?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in a very Spock-like fashion.

"Yep. And it was just as fun as I imagined." she laughed.

"Are you working this evening?" he asked as she unlocked the door, preparing to leave.

"No, one of the new girls was looking for some hours so I gave her my shift." Penny said, opening the door.

"Good. Would you mind… perhaps when I come home this evening…"

Penny got the picture. "I'll be waiting for you Mr. Spock." she winked, and just as quickly as she had arrived, she left.


	8. Surprise!

__**Hello again! Look who came home tonight and wrote a whole chapter!**

**I don't own TBBT, but I own Alex.**

**Thanks for the reviews and whatnot. They were a pleasent surprise when I woke up this morning.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p><em>Moonpie,<em>

_Meet me at 3875 Pasadena Ave tonight at 6pm. Leonard will be by the University to pick you up at 5pm. He's bringing your black suit for you to change in to. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Penny_

* * *

><p><em>Penny,<em>

_Meet me at 3875 Pasadena Ave tonight at 6:00p.m. I have taken the liberty of purchasing you a dress for the occasion. You will find it in the pink bag in the nursery closet. Bernadette will be by to pick you up at 5:30p.m. Please do not be late as timing is everything this evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, PhD_

* * *

><p>"How does that sound?" Leonard asked Bernadette.<p>

"Sounds good." she said in her high pitched voice. It was even a little higher given her level of excitement. "They're going to be so surprised. I can't wait."

"You sure you can keep it together in front of Penny?" he asked, and Bernadette nodded.

Howard walked in to 4A as Leonard placed the note for Penny on the couch. He knew already that the second she got home from work lately, she'd sit on the couch to rest her achy feet first before she even bothered to change.

"I think everything's set. Now all we need is the happy couple." he smiled and hugged Bernadette.

* * *

><p>Bernadette pulled in front of 3875 Pasadena Ave cautiously. Per her last text message from her Howie, Sheldon had just arrived and they were ushering him inside. She was glad the coast was clear when she pulled up front, and let one of the valet's take her car.<p>

"Why did Sheldon want to meet me at an events hall?" Penny asked, looking up at the building, curious as to what her Wack-a-Doodle had in store for her tonight.

"Not sure, just following orders." Bernadette said, holding back the tears as she led Penny inside and off to a side room.

"Sounds busy out there." Penny said as Bernadette shut the door to the small room. Penny turned to find a seat because her feet were still tired from the full day at work she'd had when she spotted her dad standing to greet her. "Daddy?" she said, rushing to him for a hug.

"Hey Slugger." Wyatt said as he embraced his daughter. "You ready?" he asked.

"Ready? For what? What are you doing here?" she asked, fighting back tears. She was so freaking emotional lately. She cried over nearly everything.

"Ready to get married." he smiled at her.

* * *

><p>Leonard had gotten a text from Howard that Bernadette and Penny were close. He practically had to drag Sheldon out of his car and into the building.<p>

"You're going to be late! Come on, we have to get inside." he told Sheldon, breaking a few rules as he grabbed his friends arm and pulled him through the doors to the events building, and then down a small hallway where they went through another set of doors. Sheldon froze when the doors opened and took in the sight before him.

"Leonard, who's getting married?" he asked in a hushed voice, although he was sure he already knew the answer, which was only cemented further when he saw his MeeMaw sitting in the first row on the grooms side of the aisle.

* * *

><p>Penny took her dad's arm and Bernadette handed her a bouquet of flowers before picking one up for herself and heading out the door to the small room, Penny and her dad following. They walked down a small hallway to another set of doors before they stopped.<p>

"You ready?" Bernadette asked Penny, who nodded, still fighting back tears. Bernadette smiled as Howard walked up next to her, dressed in a respectable black suit and tie, then they pushed the doors open and headed down the aisle as the bridal march started to play.

Penny's eyes instantly found Sheldon's when the doors opened. She didn't see anything but him, and the room may as well have been empty, because in that moment, he only saw her.

Leonard, Raj, Howard, and Bernadette had really outdone themselves.

They'd invited Penny's parents and siblings, along with Sheldon's mother, his MeeMaw, and sister and brother. They'd invited every close friend the both of them had as well. They had even coerced Stuart from the comic book store into taking a course to become an ordained minister, and found him a suit that looked exactly like the one that the 11th Doctor wore, right down to the sonic screwdriver that rested in his jacket pocket.

The rest of the small room was decorated with flowers. Ton's of flowers. Roses in shades of white and TARDIS blue (which the boys had specially made just for this occasion) lined each aisle and matched the bouquet that Bernadette and Penny carried, along with the flowers that surrounded the alter.

There were candles lining the stairs and all around where Sheldon stood with Leonard as his best man and Raj and soon Howard as ushers. Amy Farrah Fowler was already at the alter, waiting for Penny and Bernadette.

"Who gives this woman away?" Stuart asked in a shaky voice.

"I do." Penny's dad answered. He held out his daughters hand for Sheldon to take, and Leonard had to nudge him to get him moving. Penny and Sheldon hadn't stopped looking at each other since the moment the doors opened.

"Hi." she whispered to him as they joined hands and stood in front of Stuart, facing each other.

"Hello." he whispered back. "You look aesthetically pleasing in that dress." he told her and she smiled. Her dress was an off white that went to the floor. It was silk, and looked more like an evening gown, which was the plan when Raj and Bernadette had gone shopping for it. The straps were wide, and it had a modest dip in the front, showing off a little of the extra cleavage Penny had acquired thanks to the pregnancy.

Penny couldn't help the tears that started to flow then. Bernadette took the bouquet from Penny and handed her a tissue.

When they got to the vows, Stuart asked if they had their own they'd like to say, and Penny and Sheldon both nodded.

"Penny, you have been a nuisance since the moment that we met. You have managed to disrupt my life in inconceivable ways. Everything I had known for the past twenty five years was thrown right out the window on that day Leonard insisted on saying hello to you." he started, and Penny scowled at him before smiling slightly. "You are the definition of chaos, and I do not, for once in my life, have the words to describe the way you make me feel. Joy, happiness, and love do not do it justice. I will be eternally grateful to Leonard for insisting on saying hello to you that day. I never conceived in any of the universes that I exist in that I would find you, that I would know this feeling. And I feel pity for any of those Sheldon's who never find you." he said and smiled to her.

"Sheldon, I never, in my wildest dreams, though that I'd find the love of my life in apartment 4A. Especially not with you. You drive me insane. I don't understand half the things you tell me most of the time. You have a schedule for everything. But you make me feel loved more than I ever have before. You never make me feel stupid, and you push me to be a better person. I never imagined that my life would revolve around Halo night and Thai food, oatmeal day and vintage video games. But it does, and I couldn't ask for anything better."

The time came to exchange rings, and Leonard and Bernadette stepped forward, handing the bride and groom the white gold bands that they had selected for them. Penny and Sheldon both inspected the rings they had been given to give to the other, and both smiled when they noticed the engraving inside.

_"0000"_

"You may now kiss the bride." Stuart said, a little more confident than when he'd started. Sheldon placed his hands on Penny's cheeks and pulled her towards him as she rested her hands on his chest as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Slightly opened mouth, but no tongue.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I present to you Dr. and Mrs. Sheldon Cooper!" Stuart said, getting a little caught up in the moment, shedding his own tear. The group of family and friends who'd been there as witnesses stood and cheered for the couple.

Raj leaned down and hit play on the stereo he'd had next to him behind a stand of flowers, and the room filled with the Glee cover of "My Life Would Suck Without You." starting at the chorus instead of the first verse. Penny and Sheldon both smiled to each other as they ended their kiss and faced the audience, then made their way back down the aisle, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><em>"Dude, it's totally their theme song." Raj had said while him and Leonard decided on the exit music for Penny and Sheldon a few days earlier<em>.

* * *

><p>"Son," Wyatt started as he placed a heavy hand on Sheldon's back, "my little Slugger seems quite taken with you. Now, I appreciate the fact that you wanted to make an honest woman of her, and I appreciate your call asking my permission, and that it happened before you both knew about my little grand-baby you got on the way. But you ever hurt my little girl, and I got a shotgun at home with your name on it." he said, smiling and patting Sheldon on the back as Sheldon nearly spit out his Virgin Diet Cubalibre.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just wish it had been a church wedding. But I 'spose Jesus is just happy that y'all got married at all." Mary Cooper told Penny. Penny tried to hold back her laugh as best she could. "Now if you'll excuse me sweetie, I got a church group to call and thank for all the prayer circles that helped get us to this moment. I new Jesus would give me a grand-baby."<p>

* * *

><p>"Raj did a good job with the music." Penny smiled to Sheldon as they slow danced. They were married now, with a child on the way, so they left no room for Jesus between the two of them. Sheldon had her pulled as close as her growing belly would let him, and she rested her cheek on his chest, right above his heart.<p>

"Every other song is a Glee cover." Sheldon commented.

Penny looked up at him. "You don't like the way Kurt sings 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand'?" she asked, which was the song they were currently slow dancing too.

Sheldon just shrugged slightly. "It's an acceptable version. I understand the meaning behind him choosing this song, given my normal aversion to physical contact."

Penny just smiled and placed her cheek back on his chest. "He did good." she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Well, you've had that marriage license for months. If we didn't do something before he was born, it wouldn't happen until he was at least a year old." Leonard said.<p>

Penny and Sheldon looked at each other and nodded. Leonard was right. She was five months in and they were no closer to planning their wedding than the day that Sheldon had proposed. The only thing they had done was gotten the marriage license.

"Thank you." Penny told him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "It was beautiful and perfect." she said as she pulled away.

"Yes, quite." Sheldon smiled, and then did something that Leonard never expected, never dreamed would happen. Sheldon leaned down to his friend and gave him a hug.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home Mrs. Cooper." Sheldon said as he pushed open the door to 4A, then lifted up Penny bridal style, and walked across the threshold, and promptly set her down. He was, after all, a theoretical physicist, not Superman.<p>

**A/N: I made the address up. I feel "meh" about the vows, but I won't ever get them perfect I guess. Hope they didnt suck to hard.**

**If you haven't heard it, Kurt's cover of "I wanna hold your hand" from the season 2 episode of Glee called "Grilled Chesus" its AMAZING. I highly suggest it, as I plan on dancing to it at my own wedding, whenever that happens.**


	9. Naked Train Sex Trek Cuddle

**Hello All!**

**Chapter 9 is here! Sorry for the dealy. I had a hard time writing the honeymoon.**

**Anywho, thanks for the fav's and for the alerts and the comments and whatnot.**

**I don't own the Big Bang Theory.**

**NOTE: Spoilers for Star Trek: Enterprise. Mostly Season 3 of the show.**

**Also, this is an M RATED CHAPTER. I've written far more scandelous in my SVM fanfic's, but for some reason, I blush like crazy trying to write that for Sheldon and Penny. So this is about as far as I'm willing to go. (aside from the other chapter I did about Penny's case of pregnancy Pon Far.)**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>Leonard had spoken with Dr. Gablehauser at Cal Tec. Bernadette had spoken with Penny's manager at the Cheesecake Factory. They'd gotten the pair five days off after the wedding so they could do what they wanted. Sure, it was spur of the moment, and the group of guys couldn't decide where to send them.<p>

"I don't think it matters where they are, just that they're together." Bernadette suggested. "With some privacy." she added. She smiled that sweet smile she had, and the three friends all nodded.

They'd made sure the apartment was stocked with anything Sheldon and Penny would need so that there shouldn't be need for a trip out at all.

"But if you need anything," Leonard said as he walked with them towards their limo that would take them back to 2311 Los Robles, "consider Raj, Howard and myself your personal concierge service. Twenty-four/seven. Consider it our wedding present to you." he smiled.

"You really don't have to Leonard, you guys have done so much already. Really. I think we'll manage." Penny smiled and Sheldon, who had his arms wrapped tightly around his new bride and head resting against her shoulder because it was well past his normal bed time, nodded.

"Well, just in case, you have our numbers. We're at your service." he smiled and bowed a little. He gave his friends one last hug and congratulation before watching their limo pull away.

It was nearly midnight when Sheldon carried Penny over the threshold of 4A, and promptly sat her down before shutting and locking the door behind him. They held hands as they walked back to their bedroom, and Penny rested her head on Sheldon as they did.

They'd both worked a full day before they were swept off to their surprise wedding, with basically no rest time in between. Even if Penny hadn't been pregnant, she'd be exhausted, and Sheldon felt the same way. So it wasn't any surprise to either of them, and not a disappointment to either of them that all they wanted to do was change into their pajamas and call it a night.

So there they were, officially on their honeymoon, nestled together in their bed, on their sides and facing each other, Sheldon embracing Penny, ready for bed, both barely able to keep their eyes open.

"Good night Dr. Cooper." Penny whispered. Sheldon felt her cool breath across his lips.

"Good night Mrs. Cooper." he whispered back.

* * *

><p>"How about we do two days of anything I want, two days of anything you want, and then the last day, we will mutually decide something together?" Penny asked, as they were well in to the morning on the first day of their honeymoon without the slightest idea of what they wanted to do.<p>

Sheldon considered it for a moment. "I can agree to this with one condition, should there be anything that the other is completely uncomfortable with, they can decline to participate without repercussions from the other."

Penny smiled. "Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Penny's Choice<strong>

They made sure all the curtains in the apartment were drawn. Sheldon printed out, in large, bold font, a "Do Not Disturb" sign that he taped to their front door.

Penny wasn't sure exactly how she'd managed to talk him in to it, given that he did have the option to decline as they had set as their only rule that morning. But after a minimal amount of gawking and snipping about how long it would take to clean everything, he agreed to her suggestion for her first day of their honeymoon.

They played Halo for a while, watched some Doctor Who, made and ate lunch together, took apart his Lego Death Star and started to rebuild, put together a puzzle of the Van Gogh exploding TARDIS, made and ate dinner, watched Project Runway, and then played Rock Band, with Sheldon on the drums and Penny on guitar.

Completely naked.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Sheldon's Choice<strong>

"Today has been absolutely wonderful." Sheldon smiled to Penny as they sat across from each other. Penny simply nodded as she took another giant bite of her hot dog. She wasn't partial to trains like Sheldon was, but right now, she was very partial to food, particularly chili, which was currently slathered all over her dog and fries. Sheldon made a face at her choice in food, given that he'd tried to keep her on as healthy a diet as possible during her pregnancy. But it was their honeymoon, and his day of fun, so he'd let it slide that both her brunch and dinner had consisted of hot dogs, French fries, and soda.

Penny sat down her dog and wiped her hands before reaching across the table to take Sheldon's. "It was." she smiled. "I love you." she told him, feeling a bit sappy at the moment all of the sudden.

"And I you." he told her, and then picked up his own hotdog and took a respectable bite.

They'd had brunch at the Carney's in Studio City.

They'd gone to Travel Town, an outdoor museum showcasing forty-three railroad engines, cars and other rolling stock.

They were currently having dinner at the Hollywood Carney's.

When they got home, Penny had gone straight to their bedroom, leaving Sheldon to make sure the apartment was locked up tight before making his way to the bathroom for his nightly routine. As he exited the bathroom, he heard a train whistle coming from their bedroom.

He made his way down the hall and opened the bedroom door, revealing Penny, laying on their bed, her back resting against the pillows and her legs crossed in front of her, wearing nothing but a train conductors hat.

"All aboard." she told him with a wink.

"By far, the best train day of my life." Sheldon said as he made his way to his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: Penny's Choice<strong>

They'd only ever had sex in her bed, his bed, their bed, a few times in the shower, and once on his desk at work. She'd gotten things heated up once in front of his white board at home, but he'd quickly moved them to their bedroom before things advanced to much further.

She'd tried to get him to do it in all sorts of places around the apartment, but he'd shot her down.

Today, she was getting her way.

There was all sorts of places of his in the apartment she'd fantasized about him and her making love in, having sex in, and if she got her way, had just a good old fucking in.

She'd promised to help him sanitize every square inch of the apartment when they were done. It was the only way he'd agree.

She wanted it to feel natural as well. As much as she could anyway, considering it was something they had to discuss and make sure he was okay with before they even did anything. So she'd brought it up on her first day, and the compromise had been they'd spend the day naked, having sex in their bedroom if the mood struck.

Sheldon had weathered fairly well on naked day, and was agreeable to Penny's choice for her other allotted day of decision making for their honeymoon.

They'd agreed to just let hit happen when and where it happened.

So what morning when she got out of bed and found Sheldon already on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, watching a recorded episode of Doctor Who, she decided that she'd take advantage of his current location.

The bowl of cereal was long forgotten, along with the episode of Doctor Who, and Penny was seated atop Sheldon, straddling his lap with her back pressed against his chest as they had sex. She took his hands, which were currently gripping her hips as she rocked against him, and brought them up to her breasts where he lingered for a bit, and then down to her center, showing him exactly how she wanted him to touch her down there. Soon, her head was bent back, resting on his shoulder as she arched her back and reached her arms back and over her head to grip his as she rode out her orgasm, and Sheldon his.

Sheldon had been quietly watching the new teaser trailer for the 2013 Star Trek movie when Penny struck again. He was at his desk, and she'd yanked his chair back, spun him around, and then very carefully gotten down on her knees in front of him.

She was being quite aggressive, even for her typical big ol' five self. But it had gotten her what she wanted.

She was half sitting, half laying on his desk, bare assed, legs held up and out by Sheldon, who was currently obeying her every request of "harder" and "faster".

The language flying out of her mouth, the direction and encouragement she was giving him would have made Howard blush. She was using the F-word quite a bit, but it was appropriate, considering that's what they were doing.

The last time, she'd joined him in his post-coital shower. It started off innocently enough. Sheldon washed himself while Penny stood under the spray, keeping warm under the water, and then they'd switched and Penny had started to lather up her hair when she felt Sheldon's hands on her. His hands started out at her shoulders, washing them meticulously and lightly massaging. He raised her arms up, one at a time, and washed under each, and down her side, never once coping a feel. (Even if she was silently begging him to.) He made his way to her stomach, which was round and very obviously with child, and washed here there as well, taking his time, and placing a small kiss there before standing back up and kissing her, slowly and leisurely.

Their shower together ended up with her back pressed against the wall of the tub, one foot propped up on the edge while Sheldon supported as much of her as he could given his lack of physical strength, slowly gliding in and out of her. The kiss that he'd given her after he'd kissed her stomach never really seeming to end as he made love to his wife in their shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Sheldon's Choice<strong>

On day four of their honeymoon, Sheldon decided to show Penny the third season of Star Trek: Enterprise. She was very much enjoying the show. While it had an up and down first and second season, she felt that with season three, they'd really hit the mark. The story arc revolving around the Delphic Expanse, the four different races of aliens they'd introduced, all inter-connected, and called the Xindi, was actually a pretty awesome idea, and one she was surprised none of the other series had done.

But things got ugly when they watched the episode Damage.

Penny had been enthralled. Sheldon hardly gave the episode his attention. He'd seen it before, and it was one of this least favorite of all the episodes through all the series. He'd rather watch "Spock's Brain" to be quite honest.

He was more than perturbed to find that, once it was over, Penny was gushing about how it was one of her favorite of any Star Trek he'd had her watch.

"You can not be serious! That episode goes against everything Gene Roddenberry was trying to accomplish! Everything he was trying to teach us with the Prime Directive!" He was seriously wondering how he could have managed to fall in love, marry, and procreate with someone who loved "Damaged".

"But there wasn't a Prime Directive yet!" she said back. "Archer had to do what he had to do."

"But it is completely against his character, not to mention the spirit of the show. What about ANY of his actions from the prior two and a half seasons makes any of what he did in this episode believable?"

"But that's just it. It is in his characters nature. Going all the way back to the first episode. Archer's love and faith in the human race." She couldn't believe she was getting so riled up over an episode of Star Trek. But it had been so good. She was really enjoying the show, even if she wouldn't admit exactly how much. But after this little argument, she was sure it was going to be fairly obvious. "What is it that Leonard says to you, whenever he really really wants you to do something? Something about the needs of many?" she asks, because whatever that line is, it's the perfect example of why Archer did what he did.

Sheldon quirks his eyebrow in the fashion of the person who said the line she's referring to. "You mean 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.'?"

"That's it! I don't know who said it, but they're right, and this is a perfect example! So that ship of Illyrian is damaged, but if Archer can't get the Enterprise operational again, it's the entire Earth that will suffer instead of that one ship. I'm sure that if the roles were reversed, and that ship needed to get moving to save their planet, Archer would have done whatever he could to help, even if it meant they'd be stranded."

Sheldon had never considered her argument on the episode before. He'd only ever watched it with Leonard, Howard, and Raj, who'd all felt the same way he had.

"You have a point." he admitted, which was enough for Penny, because it was a lot coming from him. "And how could you not remember Spock's classic line from 'Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'? It's the best scene in the movie."

"Never seen it." she said as she settled back against him on the couch.

Sheldon was instantly unsettled again, sitting bolt upright and looking back at her. "Never seen it?" he said, and rose, forgetting Star Trek: Enterprise for the moment, and putting in Wrath of Khan. "No wonder you and Leonard never worked out…" he mumbled to himself as the movie started. Penny smiled and snuggled back in to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Mutual Decision<strong>

It was the last day of their honeymoon. Tomorrow, he'd go back to work, and so would she. They'd go back to seeing each other only in the morning and then at night, and sometimes only briefly then, depending on what her shift was that night.

So they spent their mutual day together in bed. Being lazy, only getting out when the need for the bathroom or food arose. They didn't even bother to get dressed.

They spent that whole day cuddling, talking, and sleeping in each others arms.

As it turned out, that ended up being their favorite day.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I've been wracking my brain for DAYS over the "mutual decision" day, and finally decided on what I had here, because my life shouldn't revolve or stress me out as much as it did over what Penny and Sheldon did on day 5 of their honeymoon. LOL But I guess it was kinda sweet in it's own way.<strong>

**Also, the discussion they had over ST: Enterprise was because I had that same discussion with one of my besties. Only ours went on for over an hour, and to this day, we still agree to disagree over that episode.**


	10. Med Pack and Air Freshner

**Hey everyone! So... here's more.**

**I don't own TBBT.**

**A bit of angst thrown in, cause, well, I don't know how to write without it.**

**Just random tales from the pregnancy.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>"Med pack! I need a med pack!" Howard yelled to Raj.<p>

"Die MIT scum!" Penny yelled back.

"Behind you." Sheldon said, keeping his tone level. He hardly ever got as worked up as the rest of them.

"Cover me damnit!" Penny told Sheldon.

HALO night.

"I've got you now…" Penny practically laughed maniacally. Howard was in her sights. She was about to deliver a kill shot. "Ow!" she said, dropping the controller, placing her hand on her belly, bending slightly. Game play stopped immediately and everyone's attention was on her, eyes wide, ready to take action. What kind of action, none of them were really sure, but they were ready.

The slightly contorted look of pain on Penny's face slowly turned to a smile and she grabbed Sheldon's hand, placing it where hers had been, keeping her hand on top of his, holding it in place.

The boys all watched silently. Sheldon was motionless, standing there with his hand on her stomach. He was about to ask what this was about when he jumped slightly and then was smiling as big as Penny.

HALO was quickly forgotten, and the boys all took turns sitting to Penny's right on the couch, as Sheldon sat in his spot to her left, having her place their hands on her stomach, and feeling little Alex kick.

* * *

><p>Knock Knock Knock "Leonard."<p>

Knock Knock Knock "Leonard."

Knock Knock Knock "Leonard."

"Coming!" Leonard yelled, half awake, making his way from his bed to the door of apartment 4B. He opened it, wiping the sleep from his eyes to find Sheldon, fully dressed, but looking as tired as Leonard. "Yes, Sheldon?" he said, staring up at his friend.

"I need a ride to Jack-In-The-Box." Sheldon said.

Leonard just looked at Sheldon before turning to check the time on his wall clock. "At two-thirty in the morning?"

"Yes." was all the answer Sheldon supplied. But it wasn't hard for Leonard to guess why. He reached for his keys that sat on the stand next to his door and shuffled past Sheldon. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Just shut up and lets go." Leonard said, still a bit groggy.

The trip for the fast food was quick, and Penny practically tackled Sheldon for the bag when he arrived back. She caught a glimpse of Leonard returning to 4B and yelled a quick thanks, watching his hand go up in the air in acknowledgement before he retired back to his bed.

"This couldn't have waited until morning?" Sheldon asked.

"Nope." she said, popping the 'P' and smiling as she pulled the first taco from the wrapper, and squeezing some of the hot mustard she'd grown so fond of over the top of it.

Sheldon just shook his head and walked back to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Their curiosity got the better of them. Sheldon was supposed to be watching this with Penny later that night after she got home from work. Their OBGYN had given it to them on their last trip, given that Penny was a first time mother, and… curious.<p>

It was Anything-Can-Happen-Thursday, and the anything happened to be the four boys sitting around 4A watching a birthing video.

"Oh good Lord!" Sheldon exclaimed as the baby's head crowned. He covered his eyes. He shouldn't have agreed to let Howard put the video in. Of course this was all Howard's idea, and why he'd agreed to ANYTHING Howard had suggested in the first place was beyond him.

"I don't think I can watch this anymore…" Leonard said, covering his eyes like Sheldon had.

"Come on guys, don't be sissy's." Howard said, and smiled. "You know, you're going to be seeing this when Penny goes in to labor. You're planning on being there with her aren't you?" he asked to Sheldon.

Sheldon just shook his head. "Not anymore."

"Dude, she'll kill you if you aren't there." Raj said, watching the screen as intently as Howard.

"I don't care, you can't make me." Sheldon said, eyes still practically glued shut.

Raj and Howard watched the rest of the delivery, and Raj begged Sheldon to open his eyes once the baby on screen started to cry.

Leonard opened his as well, and they all watched as the doctor placed the new born in it's mothers arms. It was all slimy and gooey and screaming. But the mother and father were smiling, crying even.

Raj looked to Sheldon, a tear escaping his eye as he spoke to his friend. "That makes it all worth it." he said, smiling back at the screen. He was such a girl sometimes.

Penny and Bernadette walked in to 4A to find the four men watching the birthing video she'd gotten earlier that week.

"What the hell?" she practically laughed as the four nerds instantly wiped their eyes before turning to see the two girls standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked as Penny started to sob.<p>

"It's so sweet." she said, grabbing for a tissue, blotting her eyes.

Sheldon just looked at her, and then back to the television, and then back to her. The things that set her off now a days never ceased to amaze him.

"It's a car commercial." he said, still puzzled at what exactly about it had caused her to cry.

"I know it's a car commercial Sheldon!" she barked at him, sniffling again.

"But I don't…" he started, but just shook his head. There seemed to be a lot of things lately that he just didn't understand, which was an entirely new sensation for him to get used to.

"He wanted to use the force to bad. And then his dad… with the key… it was so sweet…" she said, sobbing between phrases.

* * *

><p>Penny was a natural when it came to being a waitress. Not even her pregnancy got in the way. So when she dropped her tray full of food meant for table eleven, every waiter and waitress turned towards her section. She'd never dropped anything before.<p>

Someone, Penny couldn't tell you exactly who, came over and asked her if she was alright. Penny was only aware of two things in that moment. One, that was no kick she just felt from Alex, that was something else. And two… "It's too soon." she said in a whisper, looking up at her co-worker as she held on to her stomach with both hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leonard didn't bother knocking as he practically ran into Sheldon and Raj's office. Raj looked up from his desk and Sheldon turned from his white board, ready to chastise Leonard for just barging in.

"It's Penny." Leonard said, and it must have been the look on his face, because neither Sheldon or Raj said a single thing, and the three men were on their way out to Leonard's car quicker than any of them could register.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon, who nearly always had something to say, was surprisingly quiet on the car ride to the hospital. "I'm sure she and Alex will be fine." Leonard said, breaking the silence. "We know he's healthy. We've seen him." he smiled nervously.

But it didn't matter what he said, Sheldon was still a nervous wreck. What if this was some alternate timeline? What if in this timeline, Penny and Alex weren't okay? Alex had already changed things just by showing up. He and Penny hadn't fallen in love like they originally had. Their relationship could be completely different than the one from where Alex had come from. Which meant that all sorts of things could be different. He knew he should have insisted that she stop working after the six month. She should be resting and taking it easy. He should be waiting on her, not letting her wait on strangers at a job she didn't seem to like very much.

There was no guarantee that Penny and Alex would be alright. And Sheldon couldn't even begin to think of what he would do if something happened to either of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"We managed to stop the contractions." the doctor told them. Sheldon had dragged Leonard and Raj with him, and they were now standing outside of Penny's room. Sheldon hardly heard the doctor. All he wanted to do was see Penny. "But she's on bed rest for the next two months. She need's to take it easy. We were lucky this time, and the drugs are working. But if it happens again, we may not be so lucky."

Sheldon nodded. "May I see her?" he asked.

"Of course. She's resting now. We gave her something to relax her. She was quite worked up, understandably. But we need to keep her stress levels down now and for the rest of the pregnancy. It's not good for either of them." the doctor said, and Sheldon nodded in acknowledgement.

Penny was sleeping. Sheldon pulled a chair to her side and sat down, taking her hand in his, careful to mind her IV. He watched the monitors above her. There was a band around her stomach, and a monitor on her other hand. He watched both hers and Alex's heart beats. Timing both separately to ensure the accuracy of the monitor.

He reached out and put his other hand on her stomach, gently rubbing circles, counter-clockwise.

From the other side of the door, Leonard, Raj, and the doctor heard him start to sing Soft Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but she knew it must have been a while. She instantly went to touch her belly, but felt someone gripping her hand, and looked down to see Sheldon, sleeping in a chair next to her bed, his hand holding hers, his body bent forward, and his head resting on the mattress of her hospital bed.

She decided to leave that hand where it was, and used her other to rub her stomach. "You gave us quite a scare today." she said as she rubbed circles counter-clockwise, out of habit.

Sheldon sat up with a start. "Danger!" he yelled and Penny jumped, her heart monitor spiking for a moment.

"Jesus, Sheldon." Penny whispered.

Sheldon, groggy from a restless and fitful sleep, took a moment to register that Penny was now awake. He smiled at her and stood to kiss her, never letting her hand go.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better now." she half smiled.

"You've been put on bed rest of the remained of the pregnancy." he told her. She nodded.

"I know."

"I'm sorry I missed your call." he told her. After he had found out she was alright, he'd chastised himself for not answering when she'd called him earlier.

"It's okay." she told him. She wasn't mad. She knew he was working, and that he'd sometimes put his cell phone on silent if he was immersed in his work. Neither of them had thought what had happened today was a possibility. They'd just assumed, after seeing Alex, that she'd had a normal, healthy pregnancy.

They both knew better now.

"Don't ever leave me." he told her. He'd never been so scared in his life, and he would know, he remembered every single second of it. She'd become such an intricate part of it. She'd assimilated like a Borg into the collective that was his routine. Resistance on her part had been futile, just as it had been on his when she would look at him with her emerald green eyes, or smile softly at him, how peaceful she looked when she slept, and how she would touch him ever so gently when he was stuck, and it would be just what he needed.

But unlike the Borg, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to function normally again if she was lost. Either now, or somewhere down the line.

Now, he didn't mean that she was irreplaceable simply because she was part of his routine, no. It ran much deeper than that. More than he cared to admit to her, and even to himself sometimes, because frankly, it was scary. How human he was under all his layers. She'd managed to assimilate herself into him so completely, sometimes he wasn't sure where he ended and she began. But it was quite the delightful feeling. The type of feeling that made him smile, brighter than his koala face.

She squeezed his hand as tight as she could. She swore to herself then, she'd do her best not to.

* * *

><p>Frankly, he'd rather listen to her snore, on repeat, for the rest of his life. Just so long as it meant that this part of her pregnancy was over.<p>

They never really spoke about it. Well, Sheldon tried to once, but it earned him a swift punch to the kidney, and three nights of sleeping on the couch. (Which he wasn't sure in the end if it really was punishment or a reprieve.)

Penny was gassy.

And it smelled like something had died.

Sure, it was natural for this to happen. Everyone did it, pregnant or not. It was a natural bodily function.

But good Lord, could she clear a room.

At first, she was embarrassed. She'd apologized to Leonard, Howard, and Raj, and turned so red, they'd felt guilty for making a face when she'd let one rip in front of them.

Now, she was just to big and tired and sore to even care.

Sheldon had grown somewhat accustomed to it. How could he not? He lived with it. And he understood just as well as the rest of them that it was a natural function. He'd even done it in front of Penny once when she'd tried to take him jogging.

But he also understood why she might be a bit embarrassed about it, because frankly, if it were him this was happening to, he'd be hiding in his room.

But instead, being the good husband that he was, he was there for her, the best way that he knew how.

"Oops, sorry guys." Penny said, ever so dryly, not really being sorry, but now just saying that out of habit. Howard tried not to gag. The further along she got, the worse the smell was. Sheldon, without saying a word, took the bottle of Fabreze he now kept with him in the living room, and sprayed around her backside. Penny looked over and smiled at him. "Thanks sweetie." she said, and Sheldon smiled back at her before setting down the bottle.

* * *

><p>"Penny! You're supposed to be resting!" Sheldon cried as he and Leonard walked in to 4A. Penny, who should have been relaxing, on the couch or in bed, was instead in the kitchen, on her hands and knees, (which had been no easy feat to get in to that position) scrubbing the kitchen floor.<p>

"I can't relax when this place is a mess!" she yelled back, looking up at them long enough to say that, and then returning her gaze back to the floor, scrubbing away.

Sheldon was taken aback at her statement. He kept their apartment impeccable. Even with Penny living there now, you'd never know it. He was constantly cleaning up after her since she moved in. She wasn't lazy, and she did try to help him, but he'd tell her she wasn't doing it right, (not what he considered right, anyway) and shoo her away to let him do it himself.

But this last week or so, it was a complete role reversal. She'd complain to him that he wasn't doing it right, he was missing a spot, he wasn't scrubbing like he should, the place was filthy, no matter how much either of them cleaned it, according to her. Nothing ever got as clean as it could be in Penny's eyes.

She had told him the place needed to be perfect for when Alex arrived. It needed to be clean. Everything needed to be in it's place.

Sheldon set down their food and started to go to Penny. Leonard set down his bag and headed towards the bathroom. "Don't you dare go in there." she practically growled at him. "I just spent the last hour mopping. I don't want you tracking dirt all over my nice clean floor. Use your own bathroom." Penny told Leonard, never looking up from the kitchen floor.

Leonard just looked at Sheldon as he made his way back through the living room. "And I thought you were bad." he smiled before he made his way over to 4B to use the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next... labor and delivery.<strong>


	11. Alexander T Cooper

**Labor and Delivery!**

**I don't own TBBT, but I own Alex.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>Penny wasn't sure what she had been expecting to happen when it was time. They had known that Alex was born on October 24th, 2012, but she had no clue when she would go into labor, where she'd be, when it would be, or how exactly it would happen.<p>

Since they knew the day he was born, Sheldon started his "daddy-leave" the week before. He hovered over Penny, waiting for any sign that she'd gone in to labor.

The rest of the group was excited as well. As soon as they were off work, they'd all gather in 4A, to watch and wait. It was driving Penny bonkers.

It was October 23rd, 2012, at eight seventeen and twenty three seconds.

"Sheldon…" she said, just above a whisper from the kitchen. She'd been restless, and tired of sitting on the couch with the guys. She'd gotten up to move around a little, taking small, slow laps around the kitchen island.

She felt a little pressure, and then a trickle of liquid down her legs, and on to the kitchen floor. She thought she'd peed herself, and was completely mortified. Sure, there'd been times when she had barely made it to the bathroom during her pregnancy, but she'd never had an accident.

But then she felt it. That same pain she'd felt that terrible day at the Cheesecake Factory. It wasn't as strong, but it was the same.

It was then that she was sure she had indeed NOT wet herself.

Sheldon, upon hearing her call him, headed in her direction. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the liquid at her feet.

"Penny?"

"It's time." she smiled to him.

"It's time? You're going to have to be more specific. Are we missing some sort of appointment? I wasn't aware we had anything planned for…" he checked his watch, "eight seventeen tonight. What an odd time to plan something Penny. I must say, your behavior has become stranger and stranger these last nine months. And whatever it is you have planned for us at this odd time is going to have to wait, as there appears to be a small spill in the kitchen that must be cleaned, lest someone slip."

Penny snorted a laugh. Her Wack-A-Doodle. IQ of 187, and two simple words went completely over his head.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from turning to leave to get the cleaning supplies. "Sheldon," she said, and his eyes focused on hers, "it's time." she said again, this time, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Yes, you've said that. I thought my previous statement acknowledged that I had indeed heard what you had said. You're going to have to be the one to elaborate here Penny, as I have stated I have no prior knowledge of anything planned this evening." he told her.

Penny put her hands on his shoulders, dead pan look on her face. "I'm having the baby Sheldon!" she said, annunciating each word clearly and carefully.

Sheldon did a little bit of a double take as his body stiffened. "Oh, well why didn't you just say so?"

Penny lowered her head, shaking it back and forth slowly.

* * *

><p>Sheldon sat in the waiting room of the hospital, reading over the "Labor and Delivery Agreement" Penny had given him upon their arrival at the hospital. He was to read and sign before he would be allowed in the room with her. Leonard had stayed behind in case Sheldon had questions.<p>

"This is absurd." Sheldon said.

"You know the rules. Sign it, or you can't go in." Leonard smiled. He was sure that Sheldon was working through the contract looking for loop holes. But it was iron clad. He and Penny had enlisted the help of Priya for this.

Penny loved Sheldon. She loved everything about him. What everyone else found annoying, she now found endearing. He was her wack-a-doodle, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

Except for today.

She didn't want him focusing on what the doctors or nurses were doing. She didn't want him criticizing them, or going full on Sheldon and trying to take over.

She wanted him to be there with her, to take in the experience of their first child being born. She wanted him as a partner with her in there, not another doctor. She wanted the tender, loving Sheldon she got in private. Frankly, she was going to need it.

She'd written as much in the letter she had written to him at the front of the agreement.

Sheldon exhaled loudly, and finally reached in his messenger bag for his pen. He initialed next to each section, and then signed at the end. Leonard smiled as Sheldon handed the "Labor and Delivery Agreement" back to him and the rose to join his wife in the delivery room.

* * *

><p>It was now October 24th, 2012 at eleven-fifteen in the morning. Penny had been in labor for fifteen hours. It was time.<p>

"Good Lord woman!" Sheldon exclaimed. Penny had squeezed so hard on the last contraction, he was surprised she hadn't broken any of his fingers.

"I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm sorry…" she breathed. Tears streaked down the sides of her face. She was sweaty, red, and messy. She gasped again, taking deep breaths. Lamaze had gone completely out the window.

"It's time Mrs. Cooper." the doctor looked up and smiled from between her legs. "When I tell you to push, I need you to push, like we talked about, okay?" she asked. Penny nodded. A moment or two went by, Sheldon could tell from the machine next to Penny another contraction was coming on, and he held her hand a little tighter. "Okay Penny, push."

Penny pushed as hard as she could. She could just barely make out the doctor counting and then she heard the doctor say she could stop. She inhaled deeply and looked up at Sheldon.

He'd been so good over the last fifteen hours. He'd signed the agreement she'd given him, and then he came in and sat with her, walked with her, and talked with her. He held her hand when she wanted, he got her anything that she asked for, and he even sang her Soft Kitty without complaint that she wasn't even technically sick. He'd stayed awake the entire time, even though she could see he was exhausted. Not quite as exhausted as she was, but it meant a lot to her that he hadn't peeped a word about his REM cycle being disrupted. And, he hadn't said one peep to the doctor or nurses about their jobs. He was truly there for her.

But now, he was pale and nearly as sweaty as she was. "Are you okay?" she asked between heavy breaths. Sheldon was watching the doctor from next to Penny. He simply nodded, but he didn't look well. She was about to ask him again, but the doctor interrupted.

"Ready Penny… three… two… one… and push. Push hard Penny." the doctor said, and Penny did as she was told, squeezing Sheldon's hand tighter and bending, scrunching, pushing as hard as she could. "seven… eight… nine… ten… and relax. Good job Penny, I can see the head. You're almost there."

"Sheldon. Sheldon sweetie." she said to him again, and he only nodded. His eyes were glazed over, and he still hadn't looked at her. He wobbled a little. Crap. "Sheldon!" she screamed at him. He finally looked over at her. She tugged his hand slightly. "Don't you dare." she practically growled.

"Okay is such a general term Penny, you're going to have to be more specific." he said, half way behind in their conversation.

She squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't you dare faint Sheldon."

"Perhaps I should get Leonard…" he said, and turned towards the door.

"I don't want Leonard in here! Get back here." she yelled. He was startled into doing as she said. "I need you…" she practically cried.

Sheldon took a deep breath and nodded, taking her hand again, eyes back on the doctor.

"Get ready Penny… three… two… one… and push. Push Penny, harder. Harder." the doctor said as Penny pushed as hard as she could. More tears and screams coming from her. All to much for Sheldon to handle. This was just all to much. "And done. Relax Penny." the doctor said, and then looked up at Sheldon. "Baby's crowning, you want to come see dad?" she asked Sheldon.

"No, thank you." he said, and finally, finally looked at Penny. "I can't do this."

"You can't do this?" she panted. "Can't do this? To bad buddy, it's happening." The doctor instructed her to push again, and she practically broke Sheldon's fingers again, pausing her conversation. "But don't worry," she started again after she'd finished this round, "because it's only happening this once. I'm never letting you touch me again." she said, and screamed at the pain. "Never ever. Alex isn't having any siblings. Nope."

"But Penny!"

"Don't you 'but Penny' me. No. I'm only doing this once. You want more kids, then you use that huge IQ of yours to figure out how to have them yourself."

"Penny, that's absurd."

"No, absurd is you telling me right now that you can't do this!" she screamed, and the doctor told her it was time to push again.

"One more big push Penny." the doctor smiled, and Penny nodded. The doctor counted her down again, and Penny pushed with everything she had. Sheldon watched as the doctor finished the count, Penny gasped and let her body fall back to the bed, and then he heard it.

"Congratulations mommy, it's a boy!" the doctor said, standing from between Penny's legs and handing her something. Something small and slimy and a bit bloody, and oh Lord, there was blood… and NO, no Sheldon, you are the master of your bladder and you are the master of your body and you will not faint. Penny told you not to, and she seems to know social protocol, and she said not to faint, so you won't.

Sheldon couldn't tear his eyes away from the thing that Penny was now cradling. She was talking to it, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. She was holding it, no regard for the mess. She kissed it, and he thought that he'd have to make sure she cleaned her mouth thoroughly before he'd let her kiss him again.

"Sheldon sweetie… it's Alex." he heard Penny say. He wasn't sure why that was what he picked up on, but it's the first thing he really remembers hearing in quite some time.

"Oh. Hello Alex." he said, and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Sheldon gathered his friends and they made their way to the nursery. It didn't take him long to spot the "Baby Cooper" label on the front of the clear cradle where his son was sound asleep, and point him out to the rest of the gang.<p>

The five of them stood there and watched the sleeping bundle, wrapped up securely in a blue blanket, and a small blue beanie covering his head. You could just see his little face peaking out.

"Dude, he's adorable." Raj said, pulling a Kleenex from his pocket, dabbing at his eyes. Sheldon frowned slightly at the thought of Raj drinking in the waiting room.

"How's Penny?" Leonard asked.

"Sleeping, understandably." Sheldon said. "I'm afraid I owe her an apology when she wakes. I was not the best birthing partner. But now that I know what to expect, I suspect the next time will go much smoother for all parties involved."

Leonard, Howard, Raj, and Bernadette all looked at Sheldon. He was admitting he owed someone an apology? Their minds all raced at what exactly had happened in the delivery room. Sheldon remained stoic, peering in the window at the first of his progeny's.

Bernadette was the first to speak after that, breaking the guys attention away from Sheldon, and back to the baby. "Oh, you gave him a middle name? What is it?" she asked, smiling up at Sheldon for a moment.

They all looked at the tag on the cradle. "Baby Cooper: Alexander T. Cooper"

"You didn't." Leonard said, peering up at his friend and neighbor. "She'll kill you." he said.

"She will do nothing of the sort. We came to the conclusion that she was the one who chose the name Alex, or Alexander if you will, and so she allowed me to chose the middle name. Originally my choice was veto'd, however after the events in the delivery room, she agreed that I could have final say." Sheldon said, still staring at his son, smiling slightly as the baby stirred slightly, then gave a heavy yawn.

"Wow, you really stepped it up in there huh?" Howard asked, nudging Bernadette to watch as the baby yawned, hoping that it would help inspire her to want children with him.

"Nonsense. I fainted just after his birth." Sheldon said quickly and under his breath. "However she felt sympathy for me, and was proud that I had lasted as long as I did. She also felt slightly guilty about some things she said during delivery."

"Sheldon, don't take advantage of the situation." Leonard warned.

"I've done nothing of the sort. She was of sound mind and body when she agreed to let me chose the middle name. And while it was not her first choice, she has agreed to my choice, and has signed the birth certificate."

"I don't get it. What name?" Bernadette asked.

"Tiberius." the four men said in unison.

* * *

><p>Penny woke up to a sweet sight. Sheldon was holding Alex, walking slowly back and forth in the room, speaking very softly to him. She tried to make out what he was saying, but couldn't.<p>

"Hey." she said quietly, not wanting to startle either of them.

"Hello Penny." Sheldon turned to her and smiled, then made his way to her side, still holding Alex.

"How long has he been in here?" she asked, reaching out her arms to hold her baby. Sheldon handed him over, and stood looking over his family. His chest swelling with pride as Penny proceeded to pepper Alex's face with gentle kisses.

"Not long." he finally said. "The nurse said to call her when you awoke, and she will assist you with his feeding."

Penny nodded, but didn't reach for the call button. Instead, she scooted over as best she could in her bed, and patted the spot open next to her. Sheldon hesitated, but after the look Penny gave him, he quickly joined her, awkwardly trying to decide how best to position himself. He finally rested on his side, left arm above Penny's head, right arm cradled below hers, which were currently cradling Alex.

She looked over at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you." she told him, and kissed him gently on the lips. He returned her sentiment with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So one more chapter after this, and possibly an epilogue that I thought of earlier. But not sure yet, depends on how I feel once I write it out, if I can get what I thought of on paper.<strong>


	12. Child's and Tribulations

**Eeek, sorry for the delay.**

**Here's the final chapter. There may be an epilogue at some point. We'll see.**

**Just wanna share that my bestie took me out for my birthday yesterday, and it was a surprise day of fun that was Big Bang Theory themed. AND IT WAS AMAZING. First, he gave me a tiara (because regardless of how big a Shenny fan I am, Amy's reaction to getting the tiara was freaking GOLD and never fails to crack me up. ) and then we went to get oatmeal, but instead he made me eat french toast, then we went to Disneyland and rode Space Mountain and avoided Goofey. Then we went to lunch at the Studio City Carney's, and then spent some time at Travel Town Train Museum (which was actually pretty cool). Then we went to Griffith Park Observatory, then on down to Pasadena, where we went to Cal Tec, visited Los Robles and Euclid Ave, and then had dinner at the Pasadena Cheesecake Factory where I ordered the BBQ Bacon Cheeseburger and lemonade. Yeah... my bestie is pretty dang awesome.**

**I don't own TBBT, but I own Alex.**

**Snoogans and Snoochie Boochies!**

* * *

><p>Penny was napping. They'd been home from the hospital for two days now. Alex had started to cry, and Sheldon let Penny sleep. Genus didn't even begin to describe Sheldon. So letting Penny sleep while he figured out what Alex needed didn't seem like it'd be that hard.<p>

Sheldon walked in to the nursery and leaned over the edge of the crib. His son wailed, his tiny body shaking with the force of his cry.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked sleepily from the doorway.

"That is what I am currently trying to ascertain, although, judging from the smell, it appears that he requires a change of diaper." Sheldon said, still peering down at his son.

Penny, without saying another word, made her way over to the crib and lifted Alex. She smelled what the problem was as well, but it didn't seem to bother her like it had bothered Sheldon. At least, if it did, she wasn't letting on. If she could do it, so could he.

"Here, let me." he told her, reaching out his arms for Alex. She smiled and handed him over. "You may return to your nap if you like." he said, and she nodded, but stayed in the nursery anyway, watching as Sheldon lowered Alex to the changing table.

He made quick work of unbuttoning the little jammies Alex was wearing, and lifting them so the bottom half of Alex was only covered by his diaper. Alex in the mean time, had nearly stopped crying, and was now just whimpering every now and then.

Penny stood back and watched as Sheldon took the tabs on either side of the diaper and pulled them apart, then peeled back the front to reveal the present Alex had left for his parents.

Sheldon thought the smell had been horrendous while the diaper and jammies were still on. Now that the diaper was open…

"Oh good Lord!" Sheldon squealed, and then dry heaved. Penny doubled over in a fit of laughter. "Penny, I.." -gag- "I don't think…" -gag- "I can't do this. I require your assistance."

Penny, still laughing, came up next to Sheldon, and opened the container of wipes, pulling two from the package, and handing them to him.

Sheldon looked at her as if she'd gone completely insane. "Have you gone completely insane? You don't expect me to do this?" he said. It really hadn't seemed that hard to Sheldon. If Penny could do it, if mothers and fathers all over the world could do it, some with less than he had here in the nursery, surely he could change his child's diaper.

But the mess, the germs, the fecal matter, the urine… it was to much. Just to much for him to handle.

"I'm not changing him by myself for the next two years. There will be times when you will have to do this yourself, because I wont be around. This is as bad as it's going to get, so once you do this, the rest is a piece of cake."

"I am one of the brightest minds of this century Penny. I can tell you how everything in the universe works…"

"Good." she interrupted him, "Then changing a diaper will be easy." she smiled, handed him the wipes, and left the nursery.

Sheldon watched her walk out, and then turned back to his son, gagging again. He made a mental note to stock the nursery and diaper bag with latex gloves and plenty of hand sanitizer, and possibly offer to pay Leonard handsomely if he'd come over and change Alex's diaper whenever Penny wasn't around.

* * *

><p>Penny rolled over in bed, waking on her own in the middle of the night. Perhaps it was some sort of mothering mechanism that woke her. Her body realizing that she hadn't woken at all to tend to Alex that night. She noticed right away she was alone in bed. She got up and as she was about to head to the nursery when she noticed a light on in the living room.<p>

When she got to the end of the hall, a soft smile spread across her face. She ran back to the bedroom and grabbed her camera, and then walked as quietly as possible back to the living room.

Sheldon woke to the camera flash, jumping slightly, but remembering quickly where he was, and that he was holding Alex, so he caught himself before he said anything that might disturb his sleeping son.

Penny smiled down at him, and then took a seat to Sheldon's left, something that felt weird for both of them the second that she did it, but he sat up a little straighter and she scooted up next to him silently. She pressed the button on her camera to bring up the photos, and as soon as Sheldon saw it, he frowned, and shot a slight death glare at Penny while she fought to hold back a serious case of the giggles.

In the picture, Sheldon was sleeping, sitting on the far cushion of the couch opposite his normal spot, holding Alex over his shoulder. Both her boys sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p>Leonard knocked twice on the door to 4A before entering. "Hey guys! Dinner's here!" he said as he made his way in. He looked up to see Sheldon at his white board, wearing a 'baby bjorn', little Alex perched in it, facing the white board as Sheldon wrote, explaining to Alex all the things he was writing.<p>

* * *

><p>Bernadette and Amy had taken Penny out for a much needed girls day. The four boys were left alone for the first time with Alex.<p>

"Wee!" Raj said as he tossed little Alex up in the air, causing Alex to erupt into a fit of giggles as Raj caught him. "Wee!" he said, doing it again.

"Raj, I would appreciate you not manhandling my child." Sheldon said as he came out of the bathroom.

"I'm not manhandling him. He's having fun. Aren't you Alex? Yes you are! Wee!" he said, tossing Alex back into the air.

"If Penny saw you doing this, well, a good southern gentlemen such as myself doesn't speak about what I can only imagine she'd do to you." Sheldon said, reaching the living room, and holding his arms out for Alex. Raj sighed and handed the baby over.

"Just try it. He likes it. Didn't you hear him laughing?" Raj asked.

Sheldon had heard Alex laughing. It certainly wasn't his first laugh, but Sheldon found it had become one of his favorite sounds, and the way Raj had gotten him giggling, Sheldon did want to hear it again. And this time, he wanted to be the one causing the laughter.

Sheldon smiled at Alex, and then, mimicking what Raj had done, gently tossed Alex in the air. Only this time, Alex didn't giggle.

A collective "Oooohhhh!" was heard in 4A, as Alex came back down into Sheldon's arms, and promptly spit up on him. Sheldon, who'd been smiling and saying "Wee!" just as Raj had done, was motionless and speechless, afraid to move.

"So then, just as he's coming back down, he totally barfed all over Sheldon." Howard told Penny. Raj and Leonard laughing as Leonard held Alex.

"Oh gross!" Penny said, and her and Bernadette and Amy all giggled.

"So he's been in the bathroom ever since." Leonard said. "You might want to go easy on him tonight. It's really been a rough day for him."

"Why didn't he just take a shower and change his clothes?" Bernadette asked.

"Well, you see, when Alex… got sick, Sheldon sort of… well, he… he had his mouth open, and some of it… yeah." Leonard said, gagging slightly and laughing at the same time.

The look of horror that crossed over the girls faces was only offset by the giggles that suddenly erupted from little Alex, still perched in Leonard's arms.

* * *

><p>Penny stood next to Sheldon as he changed Alex's diaper.<p>

"So then she tells me that they're looking to sell fast, so it's way under market price. And I know we talked about getting a house in a few years, but it was so nice, and had room to grow and I think that if we really worked hard at it we could totally afford it and…" Penny was saying.

Sheldon was only half listening to her. He was more concentrated on making sure Alex didn't pee on him. He'd been warned it would happen. But Sheldon was determined to not let that happen. Especially after the throw up incident.

"…so I know we were going to go together when we started looking, but we were in the neighborhood and the people were home, and they agreed to let Bernadette bring me over and show me around. Anyway, it was beautiful. And I may have told them that we wanted to buy it…"

Sheldon's attention went to Penny. "Penny, we discussed this. While we are financially stable without your income, I don't believe either of us are currently prepared for the duties of home ownership. We have no idea now when Alex's two other siblings will arrive. I would like for us to build up a… 'nest egg' if you will, before making any large fin…" Sheldon was saying, but stopped when he noticed Penny starting to giggle. He noticed she was no longer watching him, but was now looking down at Alex. Sheldon turned his attention back to his son.

And just managed to catch the tail end of Alex peeing on him.

"Oh dear."


End file.
